Naruto Stoppable
by Ultimate Lyoko Warrior
Summary: Naruto is a normal boy with a Naked Mole Rat as a pet and teen hero Kim Possible as a friend who he helps out. But when enemies and mysteries from his parents pasts start to appear he needs to delve headfirst to find out who is responsible and why. Rated T for now might be M later. Main Pairing, eventual KimxNaruto.
1. Chapter 1: Crush

**This is something I decided to write after the inspiration I got from reading 'So not the Dattebayo' by 'DragonMasterFlex' but since he or she hasn't updated for a year I thought it would be cool to make my own version and I may use the Family Guy Chicken in it, haven't decided yet and I'm leaving that up to the viewers, so please vote on my profile!**

** Oh and there are no Ninja's, Chakra or insane bursts of speed from the anime.**

** The Akatsuki will still exist as well as Kurama****,**** but I have a realistic plan for Kurama that won't be shown until after the 'Mind Games' episode. And the Akatsuki will be shown over time as will Orochimaru.**

**While they won't have Chakra they will be good at Martial Arts and I will be keeping some canon traits.**

** As for Minato and Kushina? Well they're still dead and since Naruto's last name is Stoppable, you can tell that he's adopted but he doesn't know that yet.**

** Alright, enough explaining, here's the first chapter to Naruto Stoppable.**

_**Chapter 01: Crush**_

A fifteen year old girl with shoulder length red hair and green eyes and wearing a green sleeveless shirt that cut off to show her stomach and blue jeans sighed as she looked around the Middleton High school hallway. "I just know this has him written all over it."

Instead of the normal brown walls, they were bright fluorescent orange with insults to quite a lot of people on them.

Most of them were about a girl named Bonnie.

"**STOPPABLE!**" A loud voice shouted as the girl turned to see a boy with spiky blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes wearing a black t-shirt along with an orange jacket and orange track pants with cargo pockets and he had six whisker-like scars on his face, running from a few people who were covered in orange paint that was sparkling.

"**YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!**" The boy declared as he threw several homemade smoke bombs down and disappeared.

"That's the point!" Someone in the crowd shouted as they ran off towards a different part of the school to find him.

"Psst." The girl looked at the trashcan as the lid opened slightly to show two eyes. "Are they gone KP?"

Kim Possible rolled her eyes at his immature behavior. "Yes Naruto, they're gone."

Naruto Stoppable popped out of the trashcan with a happy go lucky grin on his face. "Oh yeah, who's the man? I'm the man!" He started to do a victory dance. "I'm the man! I'm the man!"

"Why?" Kim asked referring to the pranks.

"Why not?" Naruto asked in shock that Kim would've asked that. "It's Spirit Week! The week to have fun." Then he looked towards his pocket. "Isn't that right Rufus?"

A small naked mole rat popped out with a yawn. "Yup-yup." He agreed.

"Aren't you taking this a little too far?" Kim asked as Naruto opened his locker, but she stopped her eyes widening and she had an amazed expression on her face as she looked down the hallway.

"Kim, when do I ever take a prank too far?" Naruto asked with a chuckle before he thought about that. "On second thought, don't answer that-." That was when he noticed that Kim wasn't listening. "Kim? KP? Kimmy?" He waved a hand in front of her face.

He knew that something was wrong because she hated to be called that name in public, but Kim didn't say anything, so Naruto followed her gaze to see what she was looking at.

Naruto then frowned as he saw a tall blonde boy wearing a black shirt with a red vertical line. "Oh, Josh Mankey."

He knew all about Kim's crush on Josh Mankey and to be honest he didn't see how she could fall for him, but it was probably why she couldn't see why he fell for Sakura Haruno.

Rufus made a face at the sheer mention. "Mankey." He said in disgust, making Naruto chuckle at his loyal friend.

"So KP-?" Naruto turned to see that Kim disappeared causing him to jump. "So, that's what that feels like." He muttered because he has always pulled that on her when they were kids before he looked back at Josh Mankey to see that Kim was behind him. '_How the hell did she get there while I was looking in that direction? … Must be a girl thing._'

"What's this say to you?" Josh asked as he looked at the Dance poster that he just put up trying to get an opinion on it.

Kim blinked as she realized that he was talking to her. "Oh, it's uh- um, you know- yeah, totally, uh."

Naruto did a face palm at Kim trying to form a sentence while Josh took pity on her. "Hey, you're Kim Possible right? You were on the News last week, saved some ambassador or something?"

"So did we." Naruto muttered to Rufus who nodded in agreement at the fact that they never got any credit for stuff that they helped Kim with. "Well, at least Kim and her family realize we do things."

"Uh huh." Rufus smiled.

"Uh, yeah." Kim chuckled nervously as she messed with her hair.

"That was cool." Josh complimented before he picked the other posters up to walk away.

"Thanks." Kim looked down with a smile before waving. "Bye."

Naruto snuck up on her while she watched Josh's retreating form. "You have it bad for him." He stated making her jump.

"Not one word." Kim said to him causing Naruto and Rufus to laugh before she groaned. "I can't even form a sentence around Josh, how am I going to ask him to Friday's Dance?"

"… Wait." Naruto blinked in confusion. "Don't we usually go to the Dance together?"

Coughing nervously, Kim suddenly found clasping her hands interesting. "Well, yeah but only as friends." Kim said to him trying to find the right words so she didn't hurt his feelings by mistake. "I thought that maybe this year we could find actual dates."

"Sure!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Great, so who are you going to ask?" Kim asked curiously.

"Sakura." Was the immediate answer.

Kim frowned a bit. "Naruto, you've been asking her out every day ever since middle school, you even found out where she lived during the summer and every time she said no and she has started to punch you in the head after she was being nice the first seven times."

"She'll say yes." Naruto said confidently.

"If you say so." Kim decided to drop it before they heard a beep so she pulled out a blue PDA. "Hey Wade, what up?"

Wade was a ten year old African American boy, who never left his room, but he is a world class genius who already graduated College and he always seemed to wear a plain blue t-shirt and blue jeans and right now he was drinking a soda. "Meet me at your locker." He said before the device turned off.

"By that you mean go to the big screen." Naruto quipped as Kim rushed to her locker and opened it to show a bigger communication device with Wade already on it.

"You will not believe the hits we're getting on this site." Wade stated as a list printed out allowing Naruto to read it. "Everyone wants your help."

"Mrs. Kilburn needs someone to feed her cats." Naruto muttered as he thought of one of her cats in particular. '_Damn that Tora._' "For a week."

"Ugh." Kim shuddered in disgust. "Seven days, eight cats."

"And one litter box." Naruto dryly pointed out with his lips going upwards a bit. "I know that your website said that you can do anything, but I think you should probably draw the line at this." He looked back down. "Oh boy, a Ramen Taste Tester!"

"So not the time." Kim said with her arms crossed but she was smirking at his Ramen obsession.

Naruto looked at Kim in horror. "There's always time for Ramen!" He protested.

"Always." Rufus repeated with the same look.

With a sigh, Naruto looked down the list a bit more. "Hey long distance- **TOKYO!**" He screamed in happiness. "One of the Ramen Capitals of the world!"

"That one is an emergency." The urgency in Wade's voice caught their attention. "I'll stream the security cam."

Kim and Naruto watched as a blue skinned man with black hair pulled into a ponytail wearing a blue evil scientist coat smashed the camera. "Whoa! Rewind that and freeze!" Wade did so and Kim frowned. "Dr. Drakken."

"Our Arch-Enemy!" Naruto smirked at seeing him on the loose. "So Poppa Smurf is out again?"

Wade chuckled at Naruto's constant nickname for him while Kim rolled her eyes. "Let's jet!"

"Oh yeah!" Naruto cracked his knuckles. "Going to Tokyo on a school night-…" He stopped as he thought about that. "How are we going to get there?"

"I'll phone a friend." Kim reassured him.

"**THERE HE IS!**" Naruto paled as he saw the angry mob of people that he pranked earlier.

"Let's go!" He pushed Kim out the door and took off running.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

After school they were in a jet. "Cool ride." Naruto had his hands behind his back now dressed in a black shirt and grey jeans while Rufus was wearing sunglasses and drinking some punch.

Kim was wearing the same thing as Naruto only it cut off at her stomach. "Thanks for the ride Britina."

The blonde haired teenage pop star smiled as she put a magazine down. "Kim, duh! It's the least I could do after you saved my Chicago Show."

Kim chuckled at the praise. "The backstage fire was no big."

"For you maybe." Britina scoffed with a smile. "It must be so awesome not to be afraid of everything."

"Fearless I am not." Kim pointed out but Naruto interrupted.

"Chasing down criminals and running through fire, no problem." He said in an old man's voice. "But talking to Josh Mankey and all hell breaks loose-." Kim elbowed his gut for that. "Hey, ow!"

"Ooh, crush story." Britina looked interested. "Give me the Details!"

"I just feel so silly around him." Kim voiced looking a little unsure.

"Just go for it." Britina gave her advice. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Naruto went to voice a few things, but Rufus shook his head catching Naruto's attention causing him to quiet down.

"So Britina." Naruto began to change the subject. "As a star you must have loads of advice to give Kim for asking a guy out."

Britina smiled at the thought while Kim gave Naruto a glare.

"What?" Naruto asked in confusion. "You want to ask Josh out so you might as well get advice before you ask him."

"I suppose you're right." Kim muttered before she smiled. "Thanks Naruto."

"… Are you guys sure that you're not a couple?" Britina asked in confusion.

"We're not." Kim quickly replied while Naruto already had his headphones in before the question was asked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Thank you for coming Kim Possible I am Yoshiko." A woman with black hair wearing a red dress greeted them. "Translator for Yakanumi-San."

"So what's the sitch?" Kim asked curiously.

"They have taken over our entire factory and are holding our workers hostage."

"How many?" Kim asked sharply.

"Two."

"Two hundred?" Naruto looked shocked.

"No, just two." Kim and Naruto blinked at Yoshiko's answer. "This is the most automated factory in the world."

"Wow." Naruto whistled in awe. "That sounds either like a lot of work or someone is lazy."

"Naruto." Kim looked at her friend in disapproval.

"What?"

Yoshiko whispered into Yakanumi's ear causing the man to laugh and whisper back. "Yakanumi-San appreciated your humor."

"See?" Naruto smiled at his childhood friend. "He can take a joke."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The two of them decided to sneak into the back of the factory and were over the skylight to see Drakken pacing. "Why is Drakken breaking into a video game company?"

"You're kidding right?" Naruto asked giving Kim a deadpanned look. "Do you know what this company makes?"

"Video Games."

"Z-Boards." Naruto answered with a wave of his finger. "It's not coming out in America until Christmas-." Then he gasped. "Drakken is going to steal Christmas!"

Rufus blinked and gave Naruto a weird look.

"I doubt that's what Drakken has in mind Naruto." Kim said as she opened the skylight. "He wants to take over the world."

"Steal Christmas." Naruto said stubbornly.

"Take over the world." Kim climbed down first.

"Steal Christmas." Naruto argued back, but he whispered it since they were sneaking in now.

"Take over the world." Drakken passed by their hiding spot.

After waiting for a few seconds, Naruto smirked. "Steal Christmas." He said quietly to get on Kim's nerves.

"Ssh!" Kim shushed him before taking a portable mirror out.

"Is this really the time to do your make-up?" Naruto found himself asking only to see that she was using it to look around the corner.

"I see the hostages-." Then Kim's eyes widened as she gasped. "Oh no."

"What?" Naruto was ready for a fight.

"I thought I saw a zit." Naruto did a face plant in shock as Kim put her mirror up. "False alarm, okay here's the plan, I'll free the hostages and you take this." Blinking as he was handed the Kimmunicator Naruto got an idea on what was going on. "Jack it into the video."

"I'm the distraction again aren't I?"

"Yup."

"I'm always the distraction." Naruto pouted making Kim chuckle.

"Fine, flip a coin?"

Five minutes later Naruto was muttering to himself as he headed to the place to jack the Kimmunicator into. "I just know that's a double sided coin she used."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Put some elbow grease into it!" Dr. Drakken shouted at his minions. "I swear that you are slow!"

"Dr. Drakken." Someone tapped his shoulder causing him to jump and scream before turning to see a green eyed girl wearing nothing but green with long black hair.

"Shego, don't sneak up on me."

"I wasn't sneaking." Shego defended herself as she narrowed her eyes at the scientist.

"Ninja's make more noise than you." Drakken muttered as he shook his head. "Cut it out-."

"Yo, yo!" Naruto's face appeared on the screen. "Waz up Poppa Smurf? Jade?"

"It's-…" Drakken frowned in thought. "What was his name?"

"I think it was Nathan." Shego suggested causing Naruto's eye to twitch.

"Say what?!" He shouted in the camera. "I was there and helped stop you every time you made a stupid scheme to take over the world! The least you could do is remember my name, damnit!"

While he was shouting Drakken walked around the corner to see where he was plugged into. "Ahem."

Naruto chuckled sheepishly. "Uh… Attack Pattern Mole Rat!" He threw Rufus at the guy and the Naked Mole Rat ran down his shirt.

"Ack! Get it off me!" Drakken jumped around trying to get Rufus out of his clothes while Kim was freeing the hostages.

Laughing at Drakken, Naruto turned to see Shego's fist glowing green and he had to duck a punch before grabbing her arm and twisting it behind her. "So Shego, you doing anything this Friday?" He asked with a sly smile.

All he got was a kick in the nuts for that one.

"So is that a yes?" Naruto had a high-pitched voice as he fell to the ground clutching his family jewels.

"Naruto!" Kim called out as she kicked Shego back before looking at him. "Really? Asking a criminal to the School Dance?"

"What?" Naruto said with a pained smile.

Kim just gave him a look.

"… You never let me have any fun." Naruto muttered before Rufus was thrown to the ground next to him. "Rufus!"

"Kim Possible!" Dr. Drakken stood dramatically making Naruto chuckle at his stupidity before snarling at how he knew Kim's name but not his. "You think you can thwart my plan?"

Shego sighed. "Don't tell her the plan."

At that, Drakken looked torn between angry and embarrassed. "I'll handle this Shego!"

"Yeah but I remember that every time you blab to her about the plan, she wins." Shego reminded the scientist, making him wince at hearing that.

"Oh, right." Drakken pressed a button as four claws shot through the ceiling attaching itself to the machine and it was revealed to be attached to a helicopter as it took off while Drakken, Shego and his henchmen grabbed onto the machine and Drakken was laughing evilly.

Getting to his feet, Naruto looked at Kim. "Quick, where's our helicopter?" He asked urgently.

Wincing, Kim put a hand to her forehead. "We didn't bring one."

"Oh…" Truthfully Naruto didn't know what to say. "That's bad."

"You think?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim was stirring some cereal while Naruto was eating over at her place while her Dad, a middle aged man with brown hair read the paper dressed in a white shirt with a red tie and black slacks. "I can't believe it." Mr. Possible muttered. "That Dr. Drakken fellow stole a factory."

Kim's eye twitched at hearing that while she ate and Naruto gave a shrug while Mr. Possible continued talking.

"While the hostages were being saved by world famous teen hero-Kim Possible?" Mr. Possible looked at his daughter with a smile. "Nice work honey."

Naruto chuckled at the praise that Kim got knowing that her parents weren't okay with her doing this kind of stuff in the beginning because of the danger, but after a while they began to accept it and he got Kim out of a few jams himself.

"Yeah, until I let Drakken get away." Kim muttered, mentally kicking herself for that. "I need to find out what he's up to before he takes over the world."

"Kim, Drakken isn't smart enough to tie his own shoes." Naruto told her and sadly, that was very true. "I think you can figure it out before anything bad happens."

"True." Kim muttered as she ate a spoonful of cereal. "And then there's that Josh thing."

"Josh?" Mr. Possible wasn't really paying attention as he flipped through the paper while Kim's eyes widened at her slip-up while her Dad was around. "Another mad scientist bent on world conquest?"

"So not." Kim retorted before smiling. "Josh is this guy I want to take to the dance."

Now Mr. Possible was paying attention as he tried not to go into overprotective father mode. "Don't you and Naruto here usually go to school functions together?"

"We agreed to find our own dates." Naruto answered as he watched Rufus dive into his cereal bowl and pushed it away. "I asked one girl and I think she said yes."

"Good for you." Mr. Possible congratulated before Kim spoke up.

"He asked Shego, one of Drakken's associates and got kicked in between his legs for it." Mr. Possible winced at hearing that one.

"But she didn't say no." Naruto argued.

"Anyways, Naruto and I are friends." She explained to her Dad for what felt like the thousandth time to her. "And Josh is a hottie."

Now Mr. Possible was trying not to have an ulcer while Naruto gave Kim a look. "Really? A hottie? That's your excuse."

"So says the guy who asks any girl he likes out except for that Hinata girl."

Naruto paled at the mention of Hinata. "That girl is a stalker!" He declared wildly before sighing. "Sure she's nice and I would like to be her friend, but she just looks at me and turns red whenever I look towards her."

"How is that result in her being a stalker?" Mr. Possible asked in confusion.

"She tried to spy on me in the Gym Locker Room Shower." Naruto deadpanned as Mr. Possible took a sip of his coffee causing the man to spew it out in shock.

"Noted." Mr. Possible coughed before looking at Kim. "And no talking about hottie's at the Breakfast table."

"Who's a hottie?" Kim's mom came in and she looked like an older version of Kim but with her hair in a bun and wearing a white lab coat and she had blue eyes.

Mr. Possible's jaw clenched. "We're not talking about it."

Kim ignored her Dad. "Josh Mankey."

Two identical boys came up the only way to tell them apart was that one wore a green vest while the other wore a red vest. "Ooh, Kim's got a boyfriend." They taunted her.

"Don't make me hurt you two." Kim muttered to her twin brothers.

"Eat your cereal." Mrs. Possible reprimanded her boys while Naruto was laughing at what was happening. "Eating breakfast with us again Naruto?"

"Considering there's an angry mob of people I pranked waiting to ambush me outside my home, I think I'm safer here." Naruto answered with a chuckle.

"What did you do?" The twins asked excitedly.

"Covered them in orange paint and glitter." Naruto chuckled at the memory while the twins howled in laughter and Mr. Possible snorted.

Mrs. Possible looked back at Kim. "So, this Josh boy cute?"

"Somebody gag me." Naruto muttered.

"Yuck." Rufus agreed.

Kim gave Naruto and Rufus a glare before continuing. "He's golden Mom."

"Er… That's good right?" Mrs. Possible asked Mr. Possible.

"I prefer it over hottie."

Kim continued. "He's cute, smart, talented and pretty quiet."

"Well I suppose that it's better Josh than Sasuke." Naruto glared at the cereal bowl as he uttered Sasuke's name.

"Sasuke?" Mrs. Possible looked at Kim.

"The number one rookie of the year in the Martial Art's Club for our year." Kim explained while agreeing with Naruto. "He has his own fan club of girls and some guys but he's a brooding jerk. Naruto just doesn't like him because his crush Sakura likes Sasuke."

"He's not that great." Naruto muttered before smirking. "I'm going to apply for the Martial Art's Club and beat Sasuke, so I can ask Sakura to the dance!"

He imagined it in his head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**"Ugh!" Sasuke fell over with a black eye and a broken nose.**

** "You're so cool!" Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.**

** Naruto, who was in an extravagant outfit that was orange and for some reason had a small goatee smiled. "Will you do the honors of going to the dance with me, Sakura?" He asked smoothly, pulling a rose out of nowhere.**

**"Yes Naruto!" Sakura said before the image disappeared. "Naruto? Naruto!"**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto blinked as Kim waved a hand in his face. "Sorry, what?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to enter the Martial Art's Club." Kim told him seriously.

"Why?" Naruto narrowed his eyes. "You don't think I'm good enough?"

"You got taken down by Shego yesterday." Kim reminded him. "Plus, Sakura hates your guts and every time you try to ask her she punches you in the head."

"That means she likes me." Naruto turned his head stubbornly. "She just doesn't know it yet."

"Naruto, that's abuse, not affection." Kim tried to explain to him. "I think she's going to give you brain damage if you keep this up."

Mrs. Possible and Mr. Possible just looked at each other before the twins approached Naruto. "You know what we think you should do?"

"What?" Naruto looked at the green twin.

"Send an anonymous e-mail." The red twin explained while waving his spoon in the air. "Round it in Sweden or someplace where it can't be traced."

Mr. Possible looked at the twins. "Your principal has been getting anonymous e-mails from Sweden." He said suspiciously.

"Uh… Gotta go!" Both twins took off.

"Kim, telling a boy that you like him is like getting in a pool of cold water." Mrs. Possible smiled at her daughter. "Take a deep breath and take the plunge."

Naruto chuckled as he took out a pill bottle and a bottle of water before downing two. "Hey Naruto, why do you even take those?" Kim asked curiously because she's seen him take them ever since she met him.

"Oh they're for my allergies." Naruto replied with a smile as he put the pills up. "I have bad nasal symptoms due to the pollen in the air."

"Ew." Kim muttered thinking about that.

"Well, I should go." Naruto stood up as Rufus got back in his pocket and he put the bowl in the dishwasher. "Thanks for letting me eat breakfast here!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

At school, Naruto took a deep breath as he and Kim walked through the school. "Before the days out, I'm going to ask Josh to the dance!" Kim said to him.

"Good luck." Naruto gave a fist bump to her. "And I'm going to ask Sakura to one as well."

With that he walked to class to see the pink haired, green-eyed girl. "Hey Sakura-."

"No!"

Naruto's face fell. "You didn't let me finish."

"Is it about the dance?"

"Yes."

"Then no."

"But Sakura-." Naruto was cut off by a fist to the head.

"**I SAID NO DUMBASS!**"

Naruto was on the floor in pain for a few seconds before he got up. "Well there went that plan." He muttered as he walked by a classroom in time to hear Sakura's voice.

"Hey Sasuke, do you want to go to the dance?" Looking over Naruto felt his eyes narrow when he saw a boy wearing a blue jacket with onyx colored hair that was in the shape of a ducks butt for some reason.

"Back off forehead!" A blonde haired girl wearing purple glared at Sakura. "I'm asking Sasuke to the dance."

"Dream on Ino-Pig." Sakura scoffed.

"Grr." Naruto had fire in his eyes. "What does Sasuke have that I don't?"

Rufus came out of Naruto's pocket and onto his shoulder and shrugged as he walked in only for Sakura to frown.

"Why do you carry that ugly thing with you anyways idiot?"

Rufus glared at Sakura and Naruto actually felt angry for a second. "Hey, don't talk about Rufus that way!"

"He's hideous." Ino muttered.

'_Kim's right, what did I see in her?_' Naruto thought because he didn't like it when someone insulted Rufus but he looked at her. '_Oh right, she is still beautiful._'

"It's nothing more than a stupid rat." Sasuke said to Naruto making the blonde glare.

"Who asked you duck butt?"

"**DON'T TALK TO SASUKE LIKE THAT!**" Sakura screeched making some of the class cover their ears. "**IF HE SAYS THAT IT'S A STUPID RAT, THEN IT'S A STUPID RAT!**"

"Alright, settle down." A brown haired teacher walked in wearing a blue suit. "Did everyone do the assignment last night?"

"Yes Mr. Iruka." The class chorused while Naruto went pale.

'_Shit, I knew I was forgetting something._'

"Good, it'll be turned in tomorrow." Naruto sighed in relief as Iruka droned on about History.

'_Saved by sheer luck… I wonder if Kim's having better luck than I am right now._' Then Naruto had anime tears sliding down his face. '_Sakura turned me down again._'

"Um… Naruto." A shy voice came from behind and Naruto turned only to pale as he saw Hinata Hyuga, a girl with short purple hair wearing a white jacket. "C-C-Can I-I speak with you?"

'_Oh man._' Even though she's a nice person, Naruto was still freaking out over the fact that she stalks him almost every day.

But he didn't want to come off like a jerk.

"Sure." Naruto smiled a bit, wondering why he was doing this instead of running in the opposite direction.

"W-W-well… I… I was h-h-hop-hoping maybe we could-."

"Do you want to share with the rest of the class?" Iruka's voice came from behind them making Hinata go 'Eep.' And turn red.

"N-No."

'_Thank you Mr. Iruka._'

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was smirking as he entered the gym during Cheerleading Practice in time to see that it was just ending. "KP!" He called out to the captain.

Kim turned around. "Any luck?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"No." Naruto muttered with his arms crossed. "But she's warming up to me." Then he looked at Kim. "What about you?"

"Every time I try, something is always getting in the way." Kim admitted as she sat down. "First a crowd of people, than an embarrassing moment in Lunch and now he just left after I lost my focus and the pyramid failed… And I accidently ripped the dance banner he made."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something when a familiar beeping cut him off.

"What's the sitch?" Kim asked as she turned on the Kimmunicator forgetting her other problem.

"I have a lead on the Yakanumi case." Wade answered with a grin. "How soon can you get there?"

"Right now." Kim promised and she looked up to see Naruto grinning wildly.

"Told you that we'll stop Drakken before anything happens."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rufus was shivering while they were in a snow truck. "I told you to bring a coat." Naruto muttered as he wrapped Rufus up in a scarf. "But you didn't listen to me, naked and snow just doesn't work."

"Let's recap." Kim said to change the subject while Rufus smiled in the warmth of the scarf.

"Got it." Pulling out a picture, Naruto coughed and began. "The subjects name is Josh Wendell Mankey-."

"I meant about Drakken." Kim rolled her eyes before frowning. "Why do you have a picture of him anyways?"

"… Oh…" Naruto put the picture up in embarrassment, hoping that Kim wouldn't find out about the prank planned for Josh. "No reason?"

"Wait, his middle name is Wendell?"

Naruto scoffed. "It could be."

"I see that you did your research." Kim said sarcastically.

"I swear that the rest of my report is true." Naruto promised.

"Gossiping around the school?"

"… Maybe."

"Okay kids we're here." A man with a red beard said as he pulled his truck over.

"Thanks for the lift, Heimlich." Kim waved as she put a snow helmet on.

"Oh Kim, you're silly." Heimlich chuckled as he handed them snowboards. "It's the least I could do after you saved my village from that avalanche last year."

"Thanks Heimlich!" Naruto waved as he got his snowboard and followed Kim. "So what the now?"

Kim was looking through some binoculars. "I think I see Drakken's lair."

"Can I see?" Naruto asked curiously as Kim gave him the binoculars and he looked to see what looked like an evil castle on the side of a hill. "… That just practically screams Drakken."

Handing the binoculars back to Kim, Wade spoke up at that time. "I hacked into the security system but it's tight, he even added sensor beams and I can't deactivate them… But I could juice the frequency so you could see them."

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a smile.

Not even ten seconds passed before the red beams showed up below. "Nice work" Naruto complimented.

"It was nothing." Wade looked nonchalant but he was chuckling at how easy it was.

"So we need to get in there." Kim muttered before Naruto smirked. "What?"

"I have a plan."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This was your plan?" Kim and Naruto were surrounded by Drakken's henchmen. "I have never been captured so fast."

"I know, but it got us inside of the base didn't it?" Naruto asked with a smirk.

"Don't mind me." Shego was on a railway above them while Drakken's henchmen held Tasers. "I just came to watch."

With a frown, Kim used three of the henchmen as a springboard to get up to the railway while Naruto rolled his eyes.

"So what's up?" Naruto asked the henchmen with his hands in his pocket and the only answer he got was the Tasers powering up. "Don't talk much do you?"

As they came closer, Rufus popped out of Naruto's backpack with a small brown ball.

"I'm warning you, I'm not afraid to use this." Naruto threatened as he held the ball ready to throw it.

"A ball?" One of them asked stupidly.

"Maybe." Naruto held his breath as he threw it down.

Brown fumes came out as the henchmen started to gag. "W-What is this stuff?" One of them asked.

"Anastasia mixed with my gym socks and stuff from the Middleton Town Dump." Naruto walked forward with a gas mask while Rufus had a miniature one. "The good stuff."

When the henchmen fell over unconscious, Naruto looked to see Kim and Shego fighting hand to hand. "Meow, catfight." Naruto muttered as Kim was nearly knocked off the edge but she did a front flip to kick Shego back.

"Yup." Rufus agreed.

Shego heard that as she parried two arm thrusts from Kim. "When I'm done here I'm going to castrate you!" She shouted to Naruto who went pale.

But that distraction was enough for Kim to pull out a lip gloss case and she held her breath as she opened it and it was another stink bomb formula that caused Shego to faint.

"… I would swear that Wade uses the same formula as me, but I can tell it's different." Naruto muttered.

"So not the time." Kim retorted before they heard Drakken laughing as he came down on a small red lift.

"Ah, my teenaged foe… And the buffoon."

Naruto glared at Drakken. "Oi! I am so going to prank your blue ass once you're behind bars again!"

Drakken narrowed his eyes as he pressed a button and the assembly machine he stole from the factory surrounded him until it became a giant red mecha. "You were saying?"

"… That would be so awesome if it wasn't trying to kill us." Naruto chuckled weakly as Kim gave him a look.

"Move!" Kim dove in and got them out of the way as Drakken open fired at them and they used the smoke from the blast to hide before Kim got her Kimmunicator out. "Wade, we're fighting a giant robot."

"That used to be a robot assembly line." Wade said as he quickly opened the plans. "Yakanumi built in an override which I can bet that Drakken didn't look for."

"Yipe!" Rufus shouted making them look up to see Drakken throwing a crate at them so Naruto grabbed Kim's wrist before diving out of the way.

"Good call Rufus, extra ramen and cheese for you when we get home." Naruto promised his friend before looking at Kim. "What's the game plan?"

"We need to find that override." Kim said before she took off running allowing Drakken to open fire at her but she did some flips to dodge them easily.

In a fit of rage, Drakken slammed his fist on the controls. "Why did she have to be a cheerleader? If she was on the debate team I would've fried her already."

Seeing what Kim was doing, Naruto threw a few smoke bombs to hide her from view. "Hey Poppa Smurf, yo mamma was so ugly that people thought that she was Frankenstein's wife!"

"**WHAT?!**" Drakken whirled on him and open fired causing Naruto to run like hell.

"In hindsight, not the best thing to say!" Naruto shouted as he was nearly vaporized a few times. "I really need to join that Martial Art's Club to get better at fighting."

Meanwhile, Kim was climbing on the robots back. "Where is that override?" She muttered before a camera shot out and showed where she was to Drakken, before she destroyed it to show the override, so she jacked the Kimmunicator into it. "You're in Wade."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Got it!" Wade typed furiously until-.

"Password?"

"Oh crap." Wade thought a bit. "Yakanumi?"

"Access denied."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Get off my back!" Drakken had the machine twirl around rapidly to try to get her off, but Naruto threw a fart bomb inside of the machine and it exploded making Drakken choke a bit. "What is that stench?!"

"Me whenever I eat a burrito!" Naruto quipped as he came in kicking Drakken back. "It's so effective that I made it my fart bomb!"

"How many bombs do you have?!" Kim asked a little sick from the spinning robot before she saw the override.

"Plenty." Naruto laughed as Drakken got back up. "I have Knockout Bombs, Flash Bang Bombs, Smoke Bombs, Fart Bombs, and Pepper Spray Bombs-." He was cut off when Drakken pushed him near the window causing him to fall out, but he grabbed the edge.

Rufus however fell out of his pocket and fell screaming.

"**RUFUS!**" Naruto screamed in horror before Kim swung down there with her grappling hook and grabbed him. "I owe ya KP!"

"Take me shopping and we'll call it even." Kim called over making Naruto's face go pale before he sighed to his fate.

"… Deal." He just knew that it was going to bite into his wallet, but she probably said that because last time he had her pay the bill to Ichiraku's and that was a high one considering how many bowls he ate.

"**WHAT?!**" Drakken was shocked that Kim pulled that off as he used the robot arms to kill her, so Kim put Rufus in her pocket and flipped back and forth between the arms, before she was caught and the other arm was preparing a laser. "Goodbye Kim Possible!"

"**KP!**" Naruto crawled back into the robot to stop Drakken.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Z-Boy?" Wade typed quickly.

"Access Denied."

"Ugh! I don't have time for this." Wade bashed his head on his desk.

"Konichuwa."

Wade's eyes widened. "Konichuwa." He typed it in.

"Access Granted."

"Yes!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Score!" Wade's voice came on through the speakers as the laser died down.

"Wade." Kim sounded relieved before Drakken screamed in pain as Naruto gave the man a wedgie.

"Are we done yet?" Naruto asked before Shego, who just woke up, threw something and knocked the Kimmunicator off the robot and she landed in the dome where Naruto was. "Uh… You're not still mad about that last comment are you?"

Shego had murder in her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes and I just have this to say… **IT WAS TOTALLY WORTH IT!**" Naruto ran from Shego as much as he could inside the machine before Kim kicked her back. "Thanks KP!"

"Anytime." Kim said before Shego tried to wrestle Kim back and they got into a martial Arts fight with Naruto making cat calls. "**DIDN'T YOU LEARN NOT TO DO THAT BY NOW?!**" Kim shouted as Shego tried to get past her to kill Naruto.

"Maybe, but I can't help it." Naruto admitted with a shrug before his eyes widened. "Look out!"

Turning back, Kim got socked in the face by Shego, who came at Naruto as he looked around for a weapon, but all he saw was the metal rod that Shego threw at the Kimmunicator, so he picked it up and managed to block a hit.

"So, is it still a no for Friday?" Naruto asked casually as he blocked more attempts made to kill him.

"So not the time to ask for a date." Kim grabbed the controls and twisted the robot to where Shego and Drakken fell out before the robot tripped on the debris on the floor. "Jump!"

"**I REGRET NOTHING!**" Naruto screamed as they jumped out before Kim used her grappling hook to swing out of there after grabbing a hold of Naruto. "Uh… Can we do that again?"

Kim rolled her eyes but she smiled at Naruto's joke. "You ready to go home?"

"You know it." Naruto chuckled before he got serious. "Why do I get the feeling that we're forgetting something?"

"**YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT!**" Drakken shouted from the debris that kept him and Shego pinned down. "**BUT YOU'RE NOT!**"

"And all is right with the world again!" Naruto exclaimed and this time Kim did laugh while Rufus got out of Kim's pocket and ran back to Naruto. "Glad to see you're okay buddy."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The next day they were walking back through school. "Kim, cheer up!" Naruto said to his friend. "Drakken is stopped, the world is saved yet again, and I'm taking you shopping today, so all is good."

"I still didn't ask Josh out yet." Kim muttered with her arms crossed.

"So ask him already!" Naruto messed with his hair in frustration. "I asked Sakura a hundred times already."

"And you got turned down each time." Kim pointed out making Naruto go into the emo corner but she sighed. "Anyways, Drakken was a cake walk to this."

Naruto busted out laughing. "If you can take on a freak super villain that's hell-bent on world domination then you can take on Josh Mankey."

"Kim!" Wade's voice came out through the Kimmunicator. "He just left third period and he's headed your way!"

"What?!" Kim had a panicked look as she took the Kimmunicator out.

"How do you know that?" Naruto felt the need to ask.

"The GPS on his cell phone." Wade answered before looking back at Kim. "He's passing the gym."

Kim looked around before she ran into the custodian's closet pulling Naruto in with her. "Wow Kim, I didn't know you were this type of girl." Naruto joked before he was punched in the shoulder. "Ow! Okay I deserved that one. But seriously, you pretty much crossed the line here."

"… I can't do this." Kim ran out of the custodian office causing Naruto to sigh as he waited a few minutes before walking out.

"Oh boy." Rufus muttered as he looked at Naruto realizing what he was going to do.

"Kim, you so owe me for this." Naruto muttered as he walked around, ignoring glares from the people he pranked before he saw his target. "Josh Mankey?"

Josh looked at him. "Hey, Naruto right?" He asked and Naruto immediately liked him since he remembered his name, so he took the guy off his prank list.

"Yeah, you have a sec?"

"Sure." Josh closed his locker. "What's up?"

"What do you think of Kim?" Naruto asked curiously and Josh actually looked nervous a bit before he hid it.

"She's cool." He said but Naruto could see that he liked her.

"Well, she's been trying to ask you to the dance but she is too nervous." Naruto threw an arm around Josh's shoulder. "So I'm doing this without her knowing because I think you two will have a great time at the dance."

"But aren't you two-?" Josh looked confused.

"Oh, no we're not a couple." Naruto chuckled at Josh's face. "We're just friends since Pre-K who happen to get caught up in saving the world and since I know that you like her, ask her to the dance."

"Sure, thanks man." Josh walked away after thanking Naruto as he walked off to see Sakura going after Sasuke trying to get a date and he felt like going back to the emo corner.

"Kim's getting a date but I'm still dateless." Naruto pouted as Rufus climbed onto his shoulder and pat it. "Thanks buddy."

"No problamo." Rufus squeaked.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Hey Kim." Kim turned shocked to see Josh behind her.

"Josh, uh I-. What- uh."

"Naruto told me you want to go to the dance with me." Josh explained with a smile causing Kim's face to go red in embarrassment.

'_I'm going to kill him._' She thought before saying. "Sorry about that-."

"So will you?"

Kim blinked in shock and confusion. "Say what?"

"I would've asked sooner but I was certain that you and Naruto were-."

"Oh, **OH!**" Kim laughed a bit seeing why Josh avoided her a bit. "Uh, sure I would love to."

"So, pick you up at seven?" Josh asked nervously.

"Sure." Kim smiled as Josh walked off. '_Naruto, I so owe you one._' Then she remembered that Naruto was still dateless. "I think I know how to return the favor."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Got any tens?" Naruto was playing go-fish with Rufus as the little guy sat on the table holding some cards.

"Nuh-uh." Rufus replied.

"Damn it, how are you good at playing this?" Naruto asked before someone coughed and Naruto turned, only for his eyes to widen when he saw Britina. "What are you doing at Middleton?"

"Kim told me that you don't have a date to the dance." Britina said with a laugh at Naruto's fallen face. "And since you helped out with the fire in the Chicago show, I figured I could go with you if you want."

"R-Really?" Naruto asked when he realized what Kim did.

"Sure, it'll be fun, but it's only as a friend." Britina said teasingly.

"I'll take it!" Naruto accepted happily.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Everyone but three people were enjoying the dance later that night.

Bonnie was glaring at the fact that Kim was dancing with Josh and she was still in denial that Naruto of all people got a date with Britina.

Sakura glared at Naruto, convinced at the fact that he blackmailed the pop star into going with him but she didn't say anything because she was still disappointed that Sasuke wasn't here.

And Finally, Hinata was looking on with sadness that Naruto had someone going with him, she could also see that he was a little freaked out by her and she knew that it was probably from the Locker Room Incident.

What really happened was that she was hiding from her cousin Neji and she ended up going into the wrong Locker Room. She didn't even know that Naruto was in there until he came out in a towel and she fainted immediately after seeing his physique, which gave the wrong impression.

As she sighed a black haired boy came up to her wearing a grey hoodie. "Hey Hinata, you want to dance?"

Looking over, Hinata smiled when she saw her friend Kiba Inuzuka. "S-Sure."

Naruto smiled as he saw that, hoping that she would get over her crush of him and move on in life without becoming a stalker as he focused back to Britina. "Thanks for this."

Britina giggled. "Like I said, I owed you and Kim both."

At that point Kim's Kimmunicator went off, but she turned it off before going back to the dance.

'_Nothing can ruin this night._' Naruto thought as he continued to enjoy the dance.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Drakken muttered as he scratched his itchy prison uniform. "I will get Kim Possible and her bratty sidekick, who's name always escapes me."

Shaking his head he went to use the bathroom, not noticing the car battery behind the toilet until he went number one.

"**AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!**" Drakken screamed in pain so loudly that the guards outside of the prison could hear him. "**IT BURNS!**"

**To Be Continued…**

**Phew, this was a challenge and I hope that you enjoyed this! So please review and tell me what you think! Did I do good with the characters?**

**Oh and as for what happened to Ron, that will be explained when Naruto finds out he's adopted. And for those Hinata and Naruto couple lovers this is not a HiNa, or a NaruTa or whatever term they use for Hinata and Naruto.**

** I do like that pairing****,**** but seriously?! For the first half of the Naruto series she stalked him!**

** If it was me I would've yelled. "RAPE! RAPE! … FIRE TRUCK! AMBULANCE!"**

** … Nobody look's if you scream rape anymore but everyone looks if you scream fire truck or ambulance… Just don't scream Police otherwise everyone will run.**

** *Coughs* Anyway's Naruto will get over Sakura eventually and he is a bit of a perv in this but let's face it, everyone is a pervert; some just don't listen to those thoughts.**

**If you say that you don't think about that stuff then you are lying through your teeth.**

**This will be an eventual KimxNaruto pairing. NO HAREMS!**

**And I hope that I did Rufus good because his character is hard as hell to do.**

** Alright, ULW is signing out so goodbye and Happy Halloween!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sink of Swim

_**Chapter 2: Sink or Swim**_

Naruto yawned as he practiced some basic Martial Arts that KP taught him two weeks ago during gym. It's been a month since the incident with Drakken stealing a whole factory, and so far it has been peaceful, with Naruto trying to get a date with Sakura, only to be shot down each and every time.

"I'm bored." Naruto complained as he did another stance. "Hey Rufus, you got any ideas?"

Thinking for a moment, Rufus shook his head. "Nope, nope."

"That's fine." Naruto did another kick before he sat down. "Man, I can't wait until after school." Then he looked at the time right as Mr. Barkin walked in.

"Stoppable, get your butt in gear!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"The Dog's go, go The Dog's go." Naruto sat in the back of the school bus as the cheerleaders were practicing their chants. "The Dog's go, go The Dog's go."

"Keep the cheering for the competition ladies!" Mr. Barkin shouted.

The reason he was with the cheerleaders was simple.

Mr. Barkin asked him to be the mascot for this cheerleading competition and he accepted with a smirk as he watched some of the cheerleaders and how the uniforms fitted them before Kim saw that look and elbowed him.

"I wasn't looking at you." He whispered quickly.

Kim rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean you can look at my team in anyway." She told him even though she knew that he wouldn't really do anything but look.

Naruto went back to staring at Sakura who was in her cheerleading uniform and he was lucky that she didn't catch him otherwise he would be in the hospital for a fractured skull.

The other cheerleaders were still chanting causing Naruto to smirk, so he put the bulldog mascot head on and shook it screaming in hyped excitement as foam came out of the mascot head.

"Kim, he's doing it again!" Bonnie, the brown haired African American, complained making Kim sigh.

"What an idiot." Sakura muttered causing Kim to glare at her but she looked back at her friend.

"Naruto?" Naruto was still acting out. "Naruto… **NARUTO!**"

"Yeah KP?" Naruto took the head off.

"You should hold back." Kim tried to find the right words. "For the competition."

"I am." Naruto said making Kim stare in disbelief. "But I am bored just sitting here!"

"You're already on thin ice with these girls." Kim told him making Naruto smirk because half of the cheerleading team was on his prank list. "Can you please act somewhat normal?"

"Kim, no one is truly normal." Naruto scoffed as he crossed his arms. "You think that anything is normal? Everyone has a weird tick in their lives. Me, I'm a Ramen loving, prank trigger happy teen. You? You save the world on a daily basis. Bonnie… Well I can make a whole list on her."

"**HEY!**" Bonnie glared at Naruto.

"What? It's true." Naruto shrugged before looking back at Kim and smiled widely. "If I try to fit in then I wouldn't be me now would I?"

"True, true." Rufus said with a smile.

"… How is it that you act so immature and then pull stuff like this?" Kim asked in confusion. "I've known you for ten years and you still surprise me."

"It's a gift-." Naruto began to say before he looked out the window. "Hang on, this road looks familiar… Hey Kim, can I see the Kimmunicator?"

"Oh sure." Kim handed it to him. "Why though?"

"Wade, can you get a GPS signal on our location?" Naruto asked the boy as he appeared on the screen.

"Sure, hang on… Got it." Wade said as a map appeared showing a Camp Wannaweep nearby.

"Oh that's why this road is familiar." Naruto laughed as he thanked Wade before handing the Kimmunicator back to Kim. "I went to Camp Wannaweep six years ago. Good times."

"Camp Wannaweep?" Kim asked at the name.

"I know right?" Naruto chuckled before the tires popped and the bus was going out of control.

"No bus crashes on Steve Barkins watch!" The driver shouted as he swerved, allowing the bus to stop. "Sound off if you're hurt."

"I'm fine." Were the responses from the varied cheerleaders.

Naruto shook his head before he saw that Kim landed on his lap from when the bus swerved. "Comfy?" He asked with a smile.

"Not one word." Kim said in embarrassment as she got off.

But as usual, Naruto took the joke a bit far. "You could at least buy dinner first."

**SMACK!**

"Alright I deserved that." Naruto muttered rubbing the back of his head. "But you know that I'm just fooling around right KP?"

"Dandy." Mr. Barkins walked in. "We got two flats, so we need to get some help."

Bonnie smirked. "Ladies, cell phones."

Every cheerleader pulled their phones out while Kim had her Kimmunicator and began to type into them.

Naruto smiled a bit as he looked at Rufus. "It's just me and the whole cheerleader squad." He whispered before frowning. "And Mr. Barkin."

"Oh boy." Rufus muttered as he saw what Naruto was thinking.

"No service?!" Everyone cried out in shock.

"Wait, what?" Naruto looked confused. "But I just got off the Kimmunicator with Wade, how can there be no service."

"**WHO ASKED YOU?!**" Sakura shouted at him.

"Leave him alone." Kim ordered her angrily. "Or you're off the squad."

Sakura glared daggers at Kim before looking away while Naruto looked a little down from what just happened.

"Stoppable." Mr. Barkin looked at Naruto. "You said you've been here before?"

Blinking in confusion, Naruto looked outside to see the entrance to Camp Wannaweep. "Oh yes, I know this whole place like the back of my hand."

"Was there a phone?" Mr. Barkin asked urgently.

"There was a payphone that I never used, but it's on the other side of the camp." Naruto answered with a smile. "Man I missed this place."

"Lead the way."

"Wait… What?" Naruto now looked shocked along with the squad.

"Lead the way." Mr. Barkin repeated looking pained.

"Oh hell yes!" Naruto cheered with a wide smile. "I am officially the leader here-!"

"I can still give you detention." Mr. Barkin interrupted making Naruto shut up immediately.

"Noted." Naruto began to walk ahead. "So Sakura, what do you think of this place?"

Sakura just glared at Naruto as he tried to make a move yet again, but Kim pulled him away before he could get hit. "Just show us where the phone is Casanova."

"Relax KP, there is enough of me to go around." Naruto joked before seeing her glare. "Being serious now."

As they made it to the payphone Kim had it to her ear. "Out of order."

Mr. Barkin frowned as he looked around. "I don't like this."

"I do." Naruto smiled at seeing his favorite camp site.

"This is just like one of those horror movies." A blonde cheerleader said in fear. "Innocent teens, abandoned camp in the middle of nowhere before some sicko picks them off one by one."

"So not the drama Tara." Kim retorted to her. "This isn't a horror movie."

"I don't know KP." Naruto smiled as he looked around. "This slightly reminds me of Friday the 13th."

"I swear Naruto, if you pull a hockey mask out I'm going to hurt you." Kim said looking at Naruto who sighed as he actually did have a hockey mask before he put it back.

"You never let me have any fun."

Rufus nodded. "Never, ever."

"Besides." Bonnie added her two cents. "If this was a horror movie then there would be more boys and they would be way cuter than him."

"Yeah and Sasuke would be here." Sakura agreed with Bonnie making Naruto go into the emo corner.

"Damn that Sasuke." He muttered.

"I saw something move." Another cheerleader said and everyone looked to see a squirrel.

The squirrel just looked at them before grabbing the acorns and scampering off. "It's just a squirrel." Kim confirmed.

"They were a lot more vicious when I was a kid." Naruto mused remembering how they tried to attack them. '_Mmm. Squirrel jerky._'

Rolling her eyes, Kim spoke up. "Well, looks like we're stuck for the night." A bird was cawing as silence reigned around everyone. "Let's just make the best of it."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So camp songs?" Naruto asked with a wide grin as they all gathered around a campfire. "No, no! I got it Scary Stories!"

"Yeah, scary!" Rufus agreed with a smirk.

"Sit down idiot." Sakura told him with her arms crossed causing Kim to glare at her.

"Come on Sakura." Naruto begged with a smile. "We're in a campground around a campfire! We should either sing camp songs or tell stories!"

Tara raised her hand.

"Yea?" Naruto looked at her.

"How did you meet Rufus?" Tara asked curiously.

"Tch." Sakura rolled her eyes. "As if I want to listen to a story about a stupid rat-."

"No one's forcing you." Kim cut her off because this girl was getting on her last nerve. "You can collect firewood if you don't want to listen."

Sakura huffed and walked off and Mr. Barkin decided to go since they didn't know what was out in the woods so he did the buddy system.

Naruto looked disappointed that Sakura didn't want to stay for the story but he saw that he had almost everyone's attention, Bonnie was doing her make-up.

Even Kim didn't know the story besides that he wanted a pet.

"Well…" Naruto stoked the fire, causing embers to rise into the air. "It started off like this."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Mom?" A thirteen year old Naruto was looking at a blonde haired woman wearing glasses and a pink shirt. "Can I get a pet?"

Mrs. Stoppable looked at Naruto. "No you can't, your Dad is allergic to fur." She said to him causing Naruto's face to fall. "I know you want one but you can't get one."

"Sorry sport." A round bellied man wearing glasses and a blue buttoned shirt said to his son. "It wasn't my choice to be allergic to fur-."

"Fur." Naruto's eyes widened as he thought about something. "Aren't there any furless pets?"

Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable sighed as they looked at each other. "The answer is no!" They responded in synchronization.

Naruto looked down. "So mean." He pouted before he went to leave as he called Kim. "They said no."

"_Sorry to hear that._" Kim said as she typed on her computer. "_Maybe when you graduate you can get one._"

"But I don't want to wait." Naruto complained before he heard the typing. "What are you doing?"

"_I'm making my own website._" Kim sounded proud.

"For what purpose KP?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"_You know, babysitting jobs._" Kim answered as she continued to type. "_I need the money, so what do you think of this, 'Kim Possible, she can do anything.' Sound good?_"

"Doesn't that sound braggy?" Naruto asked as he walked around the neighborhood.

Kim sighed in frustration at her blonde friend. "_It's like a commercial Naruto, it's supposed to be braggy._"

"If you say so." Truthfully Naruto didn't care at the moment.

Kim could hear the disappointment in his voice. "_Do you want to help out with it?_" She asked to get his mind off of not getting a pet. "_I'll split the money with you._"

"Yeah, sure." Naruto forced himself to sound happy. "I'll help out in any way possible." With that he hung up not even realizing that he made a pun.

Looking up, Naruto jumped as he found himself at the Smarty Mart Pet Store.

"**YOU JUST WON'T STOP MOCKING ME!**" Naruto screamed at the sign attracting weird looks.

"Get back here!" Turning towards the noise, Naruto saw a random guy chasing a small little rat that looked like a baby, but without fur as it collided head on with Naruto's shoe.

"Hey there little guy." Naruto picked him up with a smile. "What kind of animal are you?"

"That's a Naked Mole Rat." The guy said panting before holding out his hand. "Can you give him back please? I need to feed the snake."

Naruto's smile turned to sheer horror. "**WHAT?!**" He held the Mole Rat protectively. "You're going to kill him?!"

"Kid, the snake needs to eat-." The guy tried to say but Naruto cut him off.

"**PET KILLER!**" Naruto screamed pointing at the man in horror attracting more looks.

The guy frowned. "Look kid! A Naked Mole Rat isn't a pet."

Naruto looked at the guy before he asked. "Does he grow fur?"

"Uh, no?" The guy looked confused.

"Then I'll keep him as a pet!" Naruto declared looking at the guy. "I will not let him be eaten by a snake."

"Kid-." The guy began to say but Naruto took off running with the Naked Mole Rat.

"Mom and Dad are going to kill me." Naruto muttered as he lost the guy easily, but he opened his palm to show the Naked Mole Rat looking at him curiously. "Hi there, I'm Naruto."

The little guy nodded before yawning.

"Tired?" Naruto stopped when he didn't realize that he had a cage before he smiled. "You can stay in my pocket." With that he put the guy in his cargo shorts pocket and he felt the Mole Rat curl up comfortably inside of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Luckily, the guy didn't call the cops on me." Naruto chuckled as he watched all the dumbfound looks he was getting while Rufus was smiling at the fact that he didn't become snake food. "And I named him Rufus when I got home, and kept him a secret from Mom and Dad for about two weeks before they found him."

"Wait." Bonnie held her hands up. "Time out, you stole him from a pet store?"

"Yup." Naruto looked proud.

Bonnie looked at Kim. "So, he was a weirdo his whole life?"

"He's not a weirdo." Kim defended him before Naruto quickly pulled out his fart bomb.

"Something in that bush moved!" He was about to throw it before Kim pulled it out of his hand.

"No fart bombs." Kim told him sternly making the cheerleaders have disgusted looks.

"Yeah, he's a weirdo." Bonnie drawled out.

Trying not to snap at Bonnie, Kim just grabbed Naruto's arm and pulled him back to the campfire. "It's just squirrels Naruto, so let's just go back to the campfire and relax."

Tara tried to make a conversation. "Well, the woods are peaceful and the lake look's beautiful."

"Uh Tara." Naruto looked at her. "The water is radioactive."

"It is?" Bonnie looked grossed out.

"Yeah, why do you think the camp got closed down?" Naruto yawned as he sat back down. "Glad I never got in there, but a weird kid named Gil took my spot there while I went to arts and crafts."

"Hey." Kim changed the subject. "Mr. Barkin and Sakura have been gone for a while."

"They probably found a lot of firewood." Naruto concluded with a chuckle before his eyes widened. "Oh man, I could've gone with her-."

"Naruto." Kim gave the blonde a look. "Will you please get over your crush on her?"

Naruto just huffed and crossed his arms before Tara spoke up. "Where are Liz and Marcella?"

"They went to the little girl's cabin-." Bonnie said only to hear screams causing Kim to run towards there.

"KP!" Naruto took off running with Rufus barely hanging onto his pocket and he caught up with her as she left the girl's cabin. "What happened?"

"I don't know." Kim answered in frustration. "There are no signs of them."

"Ahem!" Rufus cried out as he jumped up and down pointing to a three toed footprint with slime in it.

"That's not good." Naruto said with wide eyes.

Kim agreed. "Okay, I'm getting a little freaked out here."

"Come on!" Naruto motioned for Kim and the others to follow him. "We'll be safe in Cabin 13!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This was my cabin when I went here." Naruto explained proudly as he set up some chairs after cleaning up the cobwebs. "It'll be the perfect base of operations."

"Uh Naruto." Tara raised a hand.

"Yea?"

"I'm hungry."

As if in agreement, a few stomachs growled making the cheerleaders look embarrassed, while Naruto chuckled and opened his backpack to show some snacks. "I packed a lot of food here… My parents wouldn't let me bring any ramen, but all together with the six of us it should last two or three hours."

"Thanks." Tara said as Naruto handed her and her friends some food.

"No prob." Naruto smiled before handing some to Kim.

"Thanks Naruto." Kim said gratefully but Bonnie turned her head away.

"As if I would accept food from a loser." As she said that her stomach growled very loudly.

Naruto smirked. "You were saying?"

Bonnie just grumbled but she accepted the food.

"But what could've made that footprint?" Kim asked as Naruto ate some chips.

"Could be something not human, or it could be someone from Clown Camp which is just over the ridge."

Kim gave Naruto a weird look. "There's a Clown Camp here too?"

"Yup next to Science Camp and Band Camp." Naruto nodded before snickering. "Man if it is a clown then I am going to laugh."

"Great." Bonnie suddenly said as she paced the room with her arms crossed. "Our squad's down three people and we have no one to drive us to the competition."

"Say what?" Blinking at Bonnie's words, Naruto wondered if she lost her mind. "Something is out there picking us off one by one and you're worried about a stupid competition?! Get your priorities in order."

Another cheerleader grabbed Bonnie by the shoulders. "He's right! We need to find a way to last the night."

"Okay, okay you're right." Then Bonnie's eyes widened. "Do you think that something can drive?"

"… Bonnie." Naruto pinched his nose in frustration. "First, like I said earlier, get your priorities in order. Second, even if this something could and wanted to drive, the bus is out of commission!"

"Everyone, calm down." Kim said gaining their attention. "I'll handle this-."

"KP." Naruto walked up. "Not to upstage you or anything but you don't know the layout of this place. In school, Mr. Barkins is in charge, on missions to save the world you're in charge."

Even Bonnie could see where this was going. "Oh no." She was praying to God for a painless death.

"But since I'm the only one who knows the layout of this place and the places of importance, then I'm in charge." Naruto said with a smirk.

Normally, Kim would've told him to be serious but she could see the points that he made. "You have a plan?"

Before Naruto could reply Mr. Barkin's voice shot through the night. "**POSSIBLE! STOPPABLE! HELP ME!**"

"Mr. Barkin!" Naruto went to run out with Kim right behind him and found the man with his upper torso covered in green goop. "What the hell happened to you?"

"It was dripping and oozing muck." Mr. Barkin shivered while Kim and Naruto had grossed out faces. "Ugh, it was horrible."

"It?" Naruto asked in concern. "Mr. Barkin, what is out there?"

"A creature so freakish and disgusting that it makes me sick to think about it." Mr. Barkins looked about to throw up.

"Yuk." Rufus gagged with a paw over his mouth.

Naruto nodded grimly. "You said it pal."

"I'm sure we handled worse." Kim reassured them before stopping. "You did say oozing muck right?"

A loud crash followed by screams made them go pale. "And it's with the cheerleaders!" Naruto realized as he took off running back before thinking. '_It? Is this It the clown?_'

That was the one horror icon that did scare him when he was a kid.

Cabin 13 was demolished as the cheerleaders were stuck to the wall in the same muck that Mr. Barkin was wrapped up in before they saw a green humanoid swamp fish that was breathing hard and wearing muck as clothes.

"That's the guy." Mr. Barkin confirmed with a glare.

"He is freakish." Naruto muttered while thinking. "But familiar."

"I heard that squeeb." The thing said in a raspy voice. "Remember me?"

"Uh not really." Naruto said while Kim gave Naruto a weird look wondering how he was caught up in this. "I think I would remember a swamp fish that could talk."

"Oh come on Whiskers, think." The swamp fish walked towards them leaving muck footprints. "We switched places. You took my arts and crafts and I took your swim time."

Naruto's eyes widened as his brain clicked the pieces together. "Gil?!"

"Whoa." Rufus had wide eyes as well.

"Gil?" Mr. Barkin asked in confusion.

"The same Gil you told us about at the campfire?" Kim asked to be sure.

"I should've known the idiot was involved in this!" Sakura declared.

"Oh I am no longer Gil." Gil declared before putting his fists in the air. "Now I am Gill!"

"Uh… How is that any different?" Naruto asked in confusion. "It sounds the same."

"I added an extra 'L'." Gill explained in frustration. "You know like these?" He fingered the gills on his neck. "That grew when I mutated?!"

"Ew." Kim had a disgusted look while Mr. Barkin looked sick but Gill shot muck at Kim sticking her to the tree. "Ugh!"

"KP!" Naruto went to help her friend but Gill pushed him back.

"Step away from Miss Possible, squeeb."

"How do you know her?" Naruto asked in confusion as he got ready for a fight.

"Oh I know about your life." Gill drawled in anger. "It's been going great hasn't it?"

"Hold up." Naruto put his hand up. "Are you saying that you want to get back at me for having a good life?"

"Yes." Gill said with a smirk.

"… You need to get out more." Naruto said trying to make some peace. "I can take you out for some ramen and help you out, what do you say?"

"What do I say?! I'm a freaking mutated swamp fish!" Gill shouted as he punched Naruto in the face sending him back.

"Alright that's enough-." Mr. Barkin tried to say but Gill stuck him to a tree next to Kim.

"Do you mind? Can't you see that I'm trying to catch up with my old campmate?" Gill asked before looking at Naruto as the blonde got up holding the side of his face in pain. "So Whiskers, did you hear why they shut the camp down?"

"The toxic compound in the water-." Naruto's eyes widened. "That's what mutated you?!"

"Yes and it was all your fault!" Gill roared in anger.

"Actually Gil, it was your fault." Naruto retorted with his arms crossed. "You're the one that swam in it and you went in there more than anyone else so if you want to blame anyone, blame yourself."

"**SHUT IT!**" Gill screamed as he shot muck at Naruto who dove out of the way. "The point is that I mutated because you wouldn't go into the water."

"Look." Kim tried to stop Gill from murdering Naruto. "We know plenty of scientists, we can cure you-."

"Science?" Gill got in her face. "Science made me like this! So why don't you just shut the hell up before I make you-."

A rock slammed into the back of Gill's head. "Oi! Never threaten my friend's fish breath!" Naruto said coldly as he had another rock in his hand.

Rufus popped his head out. "Never."

"Grr." Gill walked over to Naruto who glared back. "You want to know how I jammed your communications?"

"Equipment stolen from telecommunications camp." Kim said with a smirk.

"Lucky guess." Gill muttered in frustration before he smirked. "Did I mention that anyone who comes in contact with this muck turns anyone who comes in contact with it into mutants?"

"You left that part out." Kim told him with a worried look.

Mr. Barkin was freaking out. "This is sick and **WRONG!**"

"There is no way that they're going to let a squad of mutant cheerleaders into the competition!" Bonnie cried out.

"Forget that." Sakura had tears in her eyes. "Sasuke would never fall for a mutant!"

"Uh Bonnie." Naruto called out to her while keeping his eyes on Gill. "I don't think there is a competition."

"Whiskers is right, it was all a trap and he's next." Gill approached Naruto who sighed and pulled out a small grey ball. "What is that going to do?"

Naruto smirked. "This." He threw it down while putting sunglasses on and it let out a flash of bright light blinding everyone but Kim who knew to look away.

"Gah!" Gill put his mutated hands up to his eyes before Naruto gave him a left hook.

"That was for threatening my best friend." Naruto said coldly while everyone was gaining their sight back. "And this is for threatening everyone to try to get me." He kicked him in the chest. "So Gill." Naruto did a spinning kick. "You really haven't thought this through have you?"

Gill managed to duck another kick before jumping high into the air and he stuck to a tree while glaring at Naruto. "What's that supposed to mean Whiskers?!"

"It means that I'm going to kick your ass." Naruto smirked as he brought out another bomb but this time it was bright red and when he threw it mist came out making Gill's eyes water. "That was my Pepper Spray Bomb-."

He was cut off as Gill shot muck covering his mouth and nose and he held his throat as he fell to his knees. "Hard to breathe isn't it Stoppable?" Gill snidely asked as Naruto tried to tear the muck off. "Oh I love watching you struggle."

"Naruto!" Kim tried to get out of the muck that pinned her to the tree as she watched her best friend being suffocated.

"Gyah!" Rufus screamed as he bit an air hole in the muck allowing Naruto to breathe. "Yuck." Rufus pulled the muck he ripped off away from his teeth.

Greedily breathing in air, Naruto looked at Rufus and gave a nod of thanks while Gill scoffed. "So a stupid rat saved you, big deal-."

Naruto threw down a white ball and it turned out to be a smoke bomb this time and when it cleared Naruto and Rufus both were gone.

"He ditched us!" Bonnie shouted in frustration.

"Ditcher." Tara agreed.

"That is why he's an idiot." Sakura scoffed. "Sasuke would never ditch us."

"He's not ditching us." Kim coldly said to them. "Naruto has a plan I know it-." She stopped as Mr. Barkin began to freak out. "Mr. Barkin, what's wrong?"

"My neck feels weird and itchy-." Mr. Barkin's eyes widened when he saw gills grow on his neck. "**CHEESE AND CRACKERS! I'M MUTATING!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto gasped for air as he used the tools in the Arts and Crafts Cabin to get the muck off. "What now Rufus?" He asked his friend. "Gill is faster, stronger and if we don't hurry the others will mutate."

Rufus shrugged after thinking for a bit. "Bad."

"You can say that again." Naruto groaned before he thought of an idea. "We need to outsmart him…" Then he smirked. "Good thing I'm the prankster from hell in Midtown High."

After a second, Rufus mirrored his smirk.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A few minutes later, Naruto was making a net while Rufus worked on a boat engine before he finished up and added something to the net. "You ready buddy?"

"Yeah." Rufus gave a thumb up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So he ditched you." Gill said with a chuckle.

"He did not ditch us." Kim told him. "He obviously-." She stopped as she heard a motor going off. "Found a motorboat so he could-."

"Totally ditch us." Bonnie said.

"He's out on a lake?" Gill sounded like he was in disbelief. "He's such a dumbass."

As Gill walked off, Naruto strolled into the clearing with a fillet knife. "Sorry I took so long." Naruto apologized as he began to cut through the muck on Kim first. "Rufus had to fix the motorboat."

"Did he just say that Rufus had to fix the motorboat?" Tara asked in shock.

"Rufus isn't your average Naked Mole Rat." Kim explained as Naruto started to make headway before a thing of muck blasted the knife out of Naruto's hand.

"I figured you used the boat as a distraction." Gill said coming back into the clearing. "Nice try Whiskers, but no dice."

"Damnit Gil, your beef is with me not them." Naruto said angrily mentally hoping that Rufus would get the rest of the trap set up.

"So what?" Gill shrugged. "They're collateral damage." Before Naruto could make a retort, Gill slam tackled him into a nearby tree. "And you're the main one."

"Not today Squidward." Naruto kicked Gill in the stomach before flipping onto his back. "I wonder what will happen if I do this." He pulled on Gill's gills causing him to scream in pain. "Don't like that?"

Gill twisted around and sent Naruto flying into the bush.

When Gill went after Naruto, Kim wiggled her hand and in a moment the muck around it broke free. "Hold on Naruto." She muttered as she pulled at the muck on her other hand.

"**I'M GAINING WEBBED HANDS!**" Mr. Barkin screamed in horror.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto gasped in pain as he was skidding on the floor. "You're weak Stoppable." Gill mocked before slowly walking to him. "You think you can win? You are delusional."

"And you underestimate me." Naruto smirked. "Now Rufus!"

Rufus, who was hiding on a tree branch, used a small pocket knife to cut a rope causing a net to fall on Gill. "What the-?" Gill cut himself off as he screamed. "Why is this so itchy?!"

"Because I'm the prank king." Naruto bragged before he saw the net fall apart. "And I suck at tying knots apparently."

"You're more pathetic than I thought." Gill said as he scratched the itchy parts on his muck covered body. "You know what? I'm going to enjoy hurting those people after I'm done with you. I think I'll torture that Kim girl that you're friends with while you watch-."

As he spoke, Naruto moved faster than he has ever and punched Gill right in the face. "What did you say?" He asked in a low voice that didn't even sound like his and Gill swore that his eyes looked different. They were still blue, but they were colder.

"What-?" Gill was cut off as Naruto punched his face again drawing blood.

"**NEVER.**" Smack. "**THREATEN.**" Pow. "**MY.**" Crack. "**FRIENDS!**" Naruto roared as he punched the guy harder and harder with each word.

Rufus watched in shock because he has never seen Naruto angry before.

When Naruto finally stopped punching Gill, he was on the ground bruised up and battered almost beyond recognition before Naruto gained control of his anger and looked at his hands in shock as they had some blood on them.

"Naruto!" Kim ran out to help him after she freed Tara, who was using her laser lipstick to free the others, but she stopped at seeing Gill. "Whoa… I guess you don't need help." When Naruto didn't say anything Kim grew worried. "Naruto?"

"H-Hey KP." Naruto quickly put a smile on his face. "Glad to see you got free."

"Are you okay?" Kim asked as Naruto twitched a bit.

"Y-Yeah." Naruto lied. "Let's just get the others."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Police and Hazard Team were there the next morning as well as an Ambulance to treat Gill's injuries. "Dr. Lurkin is a genetic mutation specialist." Kim explained to Naruto with a hand on his shoulder.

Naruto shook the blonde scientist's hand. "So you can cure him?"

"Well, I specialize in mutated plants but this will be a challenge that I'll overcome." Dr. Lurkin promised the boy before Mr. Barkin asked the scientist to check his neck for gills.

"Nice work Miss Possible." The office told Kim with a smile.

Kim chuckled. "Actually Officer Hobble, it was all Naruto on this one." She said as she gave him a laydown of the night.

Naruto on the other hand disappeared as he was inside the Arts and Crafts Cabin before Rufus approached him. "Sorry you had to see that buddy."

Rufus just gave him a look and made a few squeaks.

"It… It's something I don't want to talk about." Naruto got out before he looked at Rufus. "Not even Kim knows about this, so please keep this quiet."

After a few seconds, Rufus nodded. "Quiet." He promised before Naruto took one of his pills.

"Naruto?" Kim found Naruto in the cabin closing his pill bottle. "There you are, we're about to leave."

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting." Naruto apologized as he got up and Rufus got back into his pocket, but Kim crossed her arms.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Kim asked with a concerned look. "You've been acting strange after you took Gill down."

"… Everything's fine." Naruto walked by Kim. "Let's go."

"Hey how about some Ramen when we get home?" Kim suggested, but Naruto didn't even hear her. '_Now I know that something is wrong._'

But Naruto smiled for real after he registered the words. "Ramen?" He asked looking like his usual self again causing Kim to smile.

"Sure thing, it's on me this time." Kim promised with a nod.

"**ALRIGHT!**" Naruto screamed in hyped up excitement. "**I CAN'T WAIT TO GET BACK HOME!**"

Kim laughed at his excitement before Naruto tackled her in a hug. "Naruto?!"

"You're the best friend ever!" Naruto said to her with anime tears.

"Best!" Rufus came out to hug Kim himself.

"Thanks." Kim said with a chuckle, but she was trying to pry Naruto and Rufus off of her as well.

**To Be Continued…**

** Alright this was a tough one to type but I hope that you enjoyed it and I will get the next one out soon.**

** Oh and I'm not good at coming up with pranks so if you want to see a prank idea in this story please tell me and I'll have Naruto pull them. And the votes for the chicken made it unanimous for him to appear and I have his entrance planned.**

** So for now… REVIEW TIME!**

**WindFox90: Thanks! I hope the next few chapters will be great as well!**

**The Wolf God Fenrir: Thanks and I will.**

**King of Nightmares and Dragons: Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Freddy4200: If I made him all powerful in the beginning it wouldn't be a good story and his immaturity give me more to work with but thank you for reading it.**

** INSECTgrl: Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this.**

** MizoreShirayukiFan: Thanks, I laughed when I heard about the toilet and car battery prank so I figured it would be funny here as well.**

** Alchemists19: Thanks****.**

**Justus80: He doesn't have the nine-tails or Chakra in this story but I have a different plan for Kurama, if you want to know you're going to have to keep reading.**

** Shadow: I will keep this up and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

** Eniox27: Thanks and I understand how you don't like the Naruto characters being there I'm not having them being Shinobi's or having Chakra and I believe that I can find a way to introduce most of them.**

** CajunBear73: Thanks and thank you for the welcome.**

** .90: Nah, I'm not really a fan of more than one pairing stories unless the writer is talented to pull it off and I don't like writing that kind of stuff.**

** NightMaster000: Interesting thought on Orochimaru and Hidan… I guess so since Kim Possible has a monkey statue, that can time travel, meteors that can give rainbow colored powers and a mutated swamp fish man.**

**RasenShuriken92: Thanks and I hope you like this chapter.**

** Suntan140: Chicken yes but I don't know about the D-Crew yet.**

** Jebest4781: Man you are the only one to say anything about the pills and while they aren't dumb-dumb pills they are important to the story so good job on asking that so here's an internet cookie XD.**

**Stone20: I figured it would but I wanted to make it a good crossover and if I didn't then I might as well have named Naruto Ron right?**

**Alrighty then, ULW is signing out.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Senor Problem

_**Chapter 3: The Senor problem**_

"A little more." Naruto whispered to Rufus as the mole rat had a small vial with red liquid and was over a cup of coffee while a rope was around his tiny waist. "You know what? Just add the whole bottle."

"Booyah." Rufus said with a squeak as he poured the rest of the vial into the coffee right before Naruto used the rope to pull him back into the air vent right as Mr. Iruka walked in to get his morning cup.

"Wait for it." Naruto whispered as Iruka took a sip before he spat it out quickly and gagged as Naruto took a picture. "Operation: Chicken Blood Coffee is a success."

Rufus snickered before they paled as Iruka's head slowly turned towards the air vent and there was a cracking sound with each movement as he had demonic looking eyes. "Get out of the air vents, Naruto!"

"We're compromised!" Naruto whispered in panic. "Code three! Tactical Retreat!" He took off as fast as he could in the air vents with Rufus right behind him.

"**NARUTO!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I can't believe I got detention." Naruto complained to Kim as they walked home from school.

Kim just gave Naruto a look. "You put Chicken Blood in Mr. Iruka's coffee, what did you think was going to happen? A parade?"

"I got a picture of his face though." Naruto pulled it out to show Kim with Iruka's wide-eyed face as coffee streamed from his mouth and nose.

Placing a hand over her mouth, Kim couldn't help a small giggle to escape causing Naruto to fist pump in success.

"So, are there any missions today?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"No." Kim's answer caused Naruto's face to fall. "It's a free day."

"Aw." Naruto complained as he and Kim walked into her house but he stopped when he saw a familiar dark haired French Stylist wearing a purple shirt and a yellow circular necklace. "Francois, what are you doing here?"

Francois was a stylist that he and Kim helped in Paris when his poodle was dognapped and to see the man in the states was a surprise.

"Naruto." Francois greeted in his French accent. "It is good to see you again. Miss Possible called me to make a house call for you."

"… What?" Naruto went pale as he realized where this was going before he looked at Kim who was smiling a bit too innocently. "Kim?"

"Face it Naruto, you need a haircut." Kim told him, but Naruto screamed in horror as he tried to run.

"**NO!**" Naruto cried out before Kim put him in a chokehold with her arms under his armpits and hands behind his neck. "**NEVER! I WILL NEVER GET MY HAIR CUT!**"

"Either you do it willingly or so help me I'll shave it off." Kim threatened but all that did was make Naruto struggle more.

"**LET ME GO!**" Naruto screamed before Kim sighed and looked at Francois.

"Hold on for a minute." She dragged Naruto to the other room before taking her lip gloss stink formula and held her breath as she opened it causing Naruto to faint. "Alright, he's ready."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto groaned as he woke up. "Oh man, I had a horrible dream that Kim was forcing me to get a-." He stopped talking as he realized that he was tied down to a chair with Francois clipping into his hair. "**HAIRCUT?! KIM!**"

Mrs. Possible walked in and stopped at the strange sight in front of her with Naruto being tied up while Francois was cutting his hair and Kim sat down at the table with Rufus watching. "Kimmy, why is Naruto getting a haircut in the middle of our kitchen?"

"Uh, because he ferociously needs one Mom." Kim answered like it was obvious.

"Oh, I don't know." Mrs. Possible said as the scissors sliced through the hair. "I always thought that his hair was good."

"Well I do." Kim answered with her arms crossed. "I know what's best for Naruto, even if he doesn't."

"So Naruto," Francois spoke up to make a conversation as he cut the boys hair. "Your old barber was as they say visually impaired?"

"He could see fine." Naruto answered the stylist.

Mrs. Possible winced as a lot of blonde hair littered the floor. "Oh, he's taking a bit off."

"He'll thank me Mom." Kim reassured her sounded confident. "It's no big."

"And for the final touch." Putting the scissors down, Francois grabbed a handful of goo from a bottle. "Le Goup! They say that the secret is in the Sea Urchin."

"**SEA URCHIN?!**" Now Naruto was trying to struggle again. "**I DON'T WANT ANY FISH IN MY HAIR!**"

"Whoa." Rufus said in awe while Kim and Mrs. Possible looked just as awed.

When Francois showed Naruto the mirror he screamed. "**WHAT DID YOU DO?!**"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Blinking in confusion, Kim looked around for Naruto the next morning but she couldn't find him so with a sigh she called Wade. "Can you track Naruto from his cell phone GPS?"

"Sure… He's in the custodian closet to your left." Wade answered chuckling at how close the blonde was.

Eye twitching, Kim put the Kimmunicator away before knocking on the closet. "Come on Naruto, you need to come out."

"Not happening!" Naruto's voice came through the door. "You ruined me!"

"So not the drama, Naruto." Kim called back. "It was a change for the better."

"**NO IT WASN'T!**"

By that point, Kim decided to give an ultimatum. "Either you come out or I'll tell your Mom not to give you Ramen for two weeks."

"… You wouldn't."

"Try me." With a groan, Naruto walked out wearing nothing but a black jacket, black jeans and a black fedora covering his head along with sunglasses. "Really?"

"This is the best you're going to get." Naruto told her angrily. "You disrupted my flow. My uniqueness!"

"You're still unique." Kim promised him. "If anything, you're always unique."

"Not without my hair." Naruto stubbornly said. "My hair is my identity. It defines me for who I am. If you mess it up I am not Naruto Stoppable. I'm just a random guy who happens to be named Naruto."

"I had no idea it meant so much to you." Kim said in a tone that made Naruto wary.

"KP, what are you doing?" Naruto backed up only for Kim to grab the fedora and run off.

"**NEW HAIRCUT!**"

"**KP!**" Naruto took off after her.

"**NARUTO STOPPABLE GOT A NEW HAIRCUT!**"

Naruto had his hair covered as he took off after her. "**IF YOU KEEP THIS UP YOU'RE GOING TO BE ON MY PRANK LIST!**" But as he rounded the corner he stopped his eyes widening in terror. "Seniors." He said as he saw them.

"Do I know you?" One of them asked and Naruto knew that it was Amelia the most popular senior in the school.

"Stop Narutoable- Uh I mean Naruto Stoppable." Naruto tripped over his own words trying not to make a bad first impression.

"That is a very nice haircut Naruto." Amelia complimented him with a flirtatious smile making Naruto smile dumbly. "Maybe I'll see you later."

"S-S-S-S-Sure." Naruto was very red in the face as Amelia left. "**ALRIGHT!**" He screamed in triumph. "Take that Sasuke!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Walking into class, Naruto looked as everyone's head snapped around to look at him in shock before he took his seat.

"When did he get a new look?"

"He's not wearing orange!"

"He's cute."

Naruto felt his face heat up before another voice spoke up. "He's just trying to look cooler than Sasuke."

'_Damnit! Even with this new haircut Sakura doesn't like me._'

"Tch, troublesome." A boy with black hair that was tied up and looked like a pineapple muttered as he sat next to Naruto. "What happened to you?"

"Kim decided that I needed a haircut." Naruto explained to Shikamaru Nara.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru muttered under his breath.

"I don't know, I might have to thank her." Naruto said with a smile. "Amelia talked to me earlier."

A pudgy boy with brown hair eating potato chips stopped as he looked at Naruto. "A senior talked to you?!"

"You heard me Choji!" Naruto confirmed. "The Unstoppable Naruto has moved up."

"Stop acting so cool." Sakura yelled at him.

Naruto didn't even hear her as he thought about meeting up with Amelia again.

"Answer me when I talk to you!" A fist collided with his head causing a calcic to appear on the back of Naruto's head while he did a face plant.

"Gah!" Naruto quickly fixed it up and that was what made everyone think that there was no way that this was Naruto, since he never cared for his appearance before. "Watch it Haruno!"

That was even more proof. "W-What?" Sakura looked shocked.

"I said watch it." Naruto sat back down while feeling bad for doing that, but he didn't want his hair messed up again.

Sakura would've hit him again if Mr. Iruka didn't come in and while his eyebrow rose at Naruto's new look, he didn't say anything.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim stared in disbelief as Naruto was hanging with Amelia of all people, along with three other girls. "What happened after I lost him earlier?"

'_Right now there are four terrible fathers that I would love to thank for this day._' Naruto thought happily as he talked about some adventures that he had with Kim where he shined. "And Dr. Drakken didn't notice what I was doing, until the shark landed on him."

"So cool." Some of the girls said.

"… Alright, what's going on here?" Kim muttered as Naruto began telling another story.

As another girl approached, Naruto leaned down and kissed her hand. "The names Stoppable. Naruto Stoppable." He said sounding suspiciously like James Bond.

"Tch, he sure is troublesome." Shikamaru sat near Kim.

"Hm?" Kim gave him a look. "Shikamaru right?" She hasn't really talked to him but from what she heard from Naruto, the guy was a genius… But he was extremely lazy.

Shikamaru nodded. "I say that the only good thing that came from this was him telling Sakura off."

"He did what?" Kim sounded shocked. "If I knew that would happen, I would've given him a haircut two years ago."

Shikamaru just looked lazily at Kim. "Then he would've become shallow back then instead of now."

"Naruto is not shallow." Kim defended her friend.

"Then what do you call what he's doing?" Shikamaru pointed, causing Kim to see him leave with the girls while Rufus was still eating.

When Rufus looked up to see Naruto gone he gasped as he looked around before seeing Kim and ran to her with a stern expression.

"Come on." Kim sighed as she picked Rufus up. "Let's go find Naruto."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru closed his eyes and went to sleep.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Finding Naruto was easy as Kim stopped when she saw Naruto being kissed on the cheek by Amelia before she left. "See you tomorrow Naruto." Amelia said flirtatiously.

"Y-You too Amelia." Naruto had a love-struck look in his eyes before he turned to see Kim glaring at him. "Whatever it was, I didn't do it."

"You left someone in the cafeteria." Kim pulled Rufus out of her pocket as the mole rat looked sadly at Naruto. "If I was told yesterday that you would've forgotten Rufus I would've laughed, but now I can't believe you did that."

"Oh." Naruto scratched the side of his face sheepishly. "Sorry Rufus."

Rufus smiled and leapt at Naruto for a hug, but the boy caught the mole rat midair. "Whoa, watch the hair man." He put him back in Kim's hand. "I need to keep it fresh."

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing. "So there's no room for Rufus in your new life?!"

"Of course there is, just not during my dates." Naruto walked off with a wave. "See ya."

Rufus looked shattered as he watched Naruto leave causing Kim to sigh. "Come on, you can stay with me." She walked to her locker to grab her books but as she opened it, Rufus's eyes watered at seeing a picture that showed Kim smiling, while Naruto had a goofy face carrying a bucket of orange paint and Rufus had a miniature army helmet on. "Yeah, I liked him that way too."

"Kim." Wade appeared on the big screen. "There have been blackouts all over the European Power Grid. I called to tell you that-." He saw Rufus but frowned at not seeing Naruto. "Where's Naruto?"

"Enjoying his popularity." Kim said bitterly.

Wade raised an eyebrow at Kim's tone. "Do I want to know?"

"Probably not." Kim muttered before motioning for him to continue. "European Power Grid you said?"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Great! We can make a pit stop in France to get some Le Goup?" Naruto said as Kim explained the situation to him.

Kim frowned at his attitude. "Naruto, we're not getting you anymore Le Goup." She gritted her teeth when she saw Naruto waving at a few more girls.

"So, France?" Naruto asked without a care making Kim want to tear her hair out in frustration.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You have enhanced the look." Francois complimented Naruto as he bought more Le Goup. "All you are missing is a fedora."

"I had one, but it messed with the hair." Naruto said as he put more gel in his hair. "This look got me a date."

Francois chuckled as he walked back into his shop before Kim spoke up. "We should go-."

"Bonjour." Turning around, Kim sighed as she saw Naruto flirting with two French women.

"Come on Lover Boy." Kim said as she began to drag Naruto. "We need to find out what's causing the blackout."

"Getting Jealous KP?" Naruto flashed a grin and Kim was about ready to try to slap some sense into him when the whole street went dark. "What the hell?"

"No clue." Kim grabbed the Kimmunicator out of her pocket. "I'm calling Wade."

"Hey Kim, what's up?" Wade asked with a cheesy smile. "Is Naruto there? I can really go for some Poi, so can you stop in Hawaii for me?"

"Was that a shot?" Naruto asked the young genius with narrowed eyes, before Kim interrupted them.

"Paris has blacked out Wade." She explained as Naruto huffed. "What's the sitch?"

"Let me check the News sites." Wade typed furiously on his computer before his eyes widened. "Wow, it's connected to the European Blackout alright."

"Can you patch the Kimmunicator into the Europe Grid?" Kim asked seeing if they could use this to their advantage.

"Done." Not even three seconds passed before Wade said that.

"Great, and we'll need a ride." Kim said with a smile.

"Not a problem." Wade had an innocent smile. "I've got you covered."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"This cannot be safe." Naruto said in fear.

"Uh, Wade I'm with Naruto on this one." Kim voiced as Wade was remotely controlling their flight from his bedroom.

Wade scoffed. "Don't be babies." He teased. "The pilotless chopper is awesome! The Military use it for missions too dangerous for human beings."

"That doesn't ease my worries." Naruto told Wade. "This could really ruin my hair."

Rufus whimpered as he poked his head out of Kim's pocket while Naruto was putting more Le Goup in his hair as Kim typed into her Kimmunicator. "According to the Kimmunicator, we traced the drainage to eight degrees one minute west, forty-six degrees north… But there's nothing on my map."

"Uh KP." Naruto pointed out the window. "Tell that to the brightly lit island."

As Kim saw the island she looked back at the Kimmunicator. "Wade, take us down."

"Gently." Naruto put in before they landed and got a better view at the island. "This seems like an extreme version of Boot Camp right here."

"Let's find out." Kim used her grappling hook to go up the wall with Naruto right behind her only to see a muscular man sunbathing under a giant light bulb. "What the heck?"

"Now that's a good tan." Naruto complimented before he imagined himself like that. "I really need to get one-."

"So not the time." Kim retorted as she jumped down there, with the blonde right behind her. "Hello!" She called out getting the boys attention.

"Father!" He called as he took off his sunglasses. "I see people, they must be the new servants."

The door made a whooshing sound making Naruto wonder if this was a lair, while an older man wearing a purple suit and carrying a cane walked out. "Wonderful, did you bring the new light bulbs?"

"Do we look like servants?" Naruto muttered before Kim spoke up.

"I'm Kim Possible and this is Naruto Stoppable." She introduced them and the old man recognized their names from the news.

"Ah, welcome to my home we just turned everything on." The old man coughed. "I am Senor Senior Sr. and this is my son Senor Senior Jr."

Senor Jr. walked up to Naruto. "Your haircut and clothing is very nice."

"Thank you, I try." Naruto basked in the compliment. "You have a killer tan."

"Why thank you." The Senor Jr. said with a nod. "I also try."

Senor Sr. smiled a bit. "I was about to take a ski down inside my mountain, would you like to join me?" He offered.

"No thanks Senor-."

"Senior Sr." Senor chuckled knowing that it takes a while for someone to learn his name. "How about some refreshments? I have some lovely juice, quite amazing really. It comes in a box."

"A juice box would be nice." Kim took him up on that offer.

"Thank you." Naruto smiled as they walked in with the man.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"So you're telling me that by using our power we're inconveniencing people?" Senor Sr. asked and as Kim nodded he turned to Senor Jr. "See Jr. how awful it is to be poor? But what can I do?" He asked turning back to Kim.

"Well for starters, you could turn off that giant sunlamp." Kim suggested drawing Senor Jr.'s ire.

"But if I am to be a teen pop star I need a robust tan."

"Trust me, you got the robust tan down perfectly." Naruto reassured the guy. "Any tips for that though? I really need one myself."

Senor Jr. smiled as he started to give Naruto the greatest of tanning advice.

"Now tell me more about this low flow Shower Head." Senor Sr. said with a smile.

Kim chuckled. "There are plenty of things you can do to make your house more efficient."

"House?" Naruto laughed causing Senor Sr. to look at him.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Sorry, but this is more like a lair of a criminal mastermind than a house." Naruto said laughing again.

"Naruto." Kim had a warning edge in her voice.

Senor Sr. looked surprised at being called that. "Criminal Mastermind? That sounds sinister."

Naruto scoffed. "This place screams sinister, it's on a private island that's not on any map for crying out loud."

"I value my privacy." That was Senor Sr.'s answer. "What can I tell you?"

"Come on, you have doors that go 'whoosh', chrome metal everywhere." Naruto got on a roll of ideas. "Someone could take over the world from here. I mean, it wouldn't take much, just put in some lasers, missiles, traps, chainsaws that shoot from the walls, landmines on the beach, hell someone could even create a brawling humanoid chicken that couldn't die no matter what in here as well."

Kim was glaring at Naruto while Senor Sr. had an intrigued look.

"Then we could put in a shark tank full of piranhas, a torture chamber that will make anyone talk-." Kim grabbed Naruto's arm and began dragging him to the door before he said something that insulted the man.

"Just put in some fluorescent lights." Kim told the Senor's. "That should do the trick."

"Oh, oh!" Naruto had a grin. "You could even put in a stealth jet for escape purposes-."

"Come on Mr. Stealth Jet." Kim yanked him out the door. "I've got homework to do."

"Good bye and thank you." Senor Sr. called out.

"I hope the one with the nice hair gets his tan." Senor Jr. commented wondering how he would look. "It would really enhance his standing."

But Senor Sr. had other thoughts. "His ideas… I have so much money and free time that I could use a hobby."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim took a drink of water as the twins asked the question. "Why didn't you beat him up?" Jim asked curiously.

"I'm not going to beat up a guy just because he's using too much power." Kim scoffed.

Tim groaned. "Couldn't you get Naruto to prank him?"

"I left his some pamphlets and Naruto hasn't pulled a prank since two days ago." Kim muttered that last part having Jim and Tim looked shocked.

Mr. Possible chuckled. "Well you kids could learn from turning your lights off." He told the boy's right as Mrs. Possible came out.

"Dinner." Kim was taking a drink of water right as she showed it. "Tada!"

Taking one look at it, Kim nearly threw up at the table and looked horrified. "Mom! Is that-?"

"Brain!" Tim was drooling at it.

"Cool!"

"I want a lobe."

"Boys." Mr. Possible said sternly while looking sick from the brain. "Please."

"Sorry." Jim had his hands clasped. "May I please have a slice of steaming human brain?"

"Please?" Tim helped.

"First Naruto, now my family?" Kim shook her head. "Has everyone lost their-." Mrs. Possible began to cut into the 'brain' and this time Kim did throw up in her mouth. "That is so gross."

Mrs. Possible chuckled. "Kimmy, it's just meatloaf." She promised. "I'm making it for the neurosurgeons potluck and I figured I could try it out on you guys."

"Well." Mr. Possible had a glass in his hand while looking relieved. "Kudos to the realism." He took a drink before turning to Kim. "So, what's up with Naruto? Something you want to talk about?"

"Yeah, I guess I should be talking to him." Kim got up to leave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Naruto was listening to music as his phone went off and he looked at the caller ID before shrugging. "Whatever it is I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow." He said before putting the phone up.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim sighed as the phone went to voicemail while Rufus sat on her desk in sadness. "Maybe I should page him?" When Naruto didn't answer the page she shook her head. "Mom's right, this wasn't a good idea."

"Uh-huh." Rufus nodded rapidly.

"Sorry Rufus, I just wanted to help him with a haircut." Kim apologized to the mole rat. "I didn't think something like this would happen."

"You and Naruto squared away?" Mr. Possible walked into her room.

Kim shook her head. "Not. I can't even reach him." Then Kim pulled her leg to her chest as she sat up. "Dad, have you ever tried to change a friend? To make them better?"

"Not human." Mr. Possible chuckled. "But back in Grad school there was this lab rat… Pinky Joe Curly Tail. Poor guy was always running mazes for those site mangers, oh how I hated those guys."

Kim raised an eyebrow at her Dad. "Dad, what does that have to do with me?"

"Well, it seemed to me that Pinky Joe Curly Tail was so helpless, so I constructed a very tiny robotic battle suit-."

"For the rat?!" Kim interrupted her Dad at the ridiculousness of it.

"No more mazes for him… Although giving him a working laser probably went too far." Mr. Possible mused as he went to walk out. "Blew up half the science major… And rampaged across campus."

As Mr. Possible walked off, Kim only absorbed one part of that whole conversation. "So, that creating a monster thing runs in the family."

"Saved you some meatloaf Kimmy." Mrs. Possible walked up with dinner.

Kim winced as she asked her question. "If I said that the Naruto-trouble was rising, would you come back with a story about a psycho rat?"

Mrs. Possible chuckled as she knew the story of Pinky. "No, but I might work in an 'I told you so.'"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Kim got some papers out of her locker, she could see Naruto walking up to her. "Hey, I tried calling you-." She stopped when she saw him wearing an orange skin tight shirt and black leather pants. "Whoa! What happened to you?!" Kim asked in shock since he now looked like a male model.

"I have become one with my hair." Naruto answered back with a smile sounding even shallower before he turned to see Amelia. "Amelia, babe. Lunch?"

"Okay." They walked off with their arms crossed.

"Oh, Pinky Joe." Kim muttered as Rufus cried a bit at seeing Naruto like this.

The Kimmunicator went off breaking Kim out of her funk as she answered it. "What's the sitch?"

"I thought you said that Senor Senior Sr. was harmless." Wade said in a panic.

"He is." Kim didn't see what the trouble was. "He's rich, but harmless."

"Then what do you call this?" Wade pressed a button to show a video of the elder Senor.

"My evil vow is that I'll send Europe back to the dark ages unless the Ural alliance gives me their nice little islands."

"Nice little islands?" Kim deadpanned in disbelief.

"Oh and if anyone tries to stop me they'll have to deal with my bodyguard." In the background a humanoid chicken was shown.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." Kim pinched the bridge of her nose as she realized what happened.

"I kid you not." Wade commented as he sipped his soda. "Although you can tell that they're new to the whole villain thing."

"I'll get Naruto." Kim promised with a sigh. "I just hope he can focus on the mission."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Evil chortle?" Senor Sr. was reading a book titled. '_The Book of Evil._' "No, not for me… Ah, the evil snicker." He snickered evilly. "Jr. did the Ural alliance call?"

"Someone did." Jr. said as he sat back while the humanoid chicken was doing random push-ups. "Father, why did we make a chicken though?"

"Because it is evil." Senor Sr. answered as the chicken stood up. "It was one of the Stoppable boy's suggestions." Then he stopped as he saw Kim and Naruto on the cameras. "We have company… Chicken, go entertain our guests."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"You had to tell him about missiles and chainsaws." Kim retorted as she saw buzzing chainsaws on the wall while missiles were armed.

"So I made a few suggestions." Naruto said while looking in a mirror he had brought with him. "Does that make it my fault-?" He stopped talking when Kim snatched the mirror. "Hey!"

"What is with you?!" Kim hissed at him, her patience finally spent. "Ever since you got that haircut you've been acting like a complete shallow jerk."

"I am not shallow." Naruto scoffed as he pulled another mirror out. "I'm just living."

"I liked you better when you were always pulling pranks." Kim said in anger. "Sure you annoyed people, but you were yourself instead of this. You cared more for people instead of your looks."

"Are you done yet?" Naruto asked not even looking at Kim.

Kim opened her mouth to say something else. "**BUCCCCKKKOOOOCCCKKK!**" She covered it pretty quickly as Naruto had a weird look on his face.

"Come again?" He then looked up to see the giant chicken. "Oh wow, he actually made one?"

The Chicken tackled Naruto messing his hair a bit.

"Oh no you didn't." Naruto kicked the chicken back and went to fix his hair but the chicken gave him a left wing punch. "Damn bird."

Getting a couple of more punches in, Naruto began to back up towards the chainsaw wall with the chicken following them.

"Uh Naruto." Kim tried to say, but she stared as the chainsaws barely missed Naruto and the chicken while they were exchanging blows. Hell, Naruto even jumped over one to do a Chuck Norris roundhouse kick on the chicken.

"Go, I'll catch up." Naruto called as the two continued their fight up the stairs.

"Did that just happen?" Kim asked Rufus who looked as dumbfounded as she did.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Buckock!" The chicken's beak pierced Naruto's skin a bit as he was pecked on the forehead three times.

"Damnit! That hurts." Naruto tried to nut shot the bird, but the bird blocked each of the three tries before they grappled each other and fell off the side of the mountain into the water, where they exchange punches under water.

Then the chicken came behind Naruto and put him in a chokehold, but Naruto bit the chickens arm making him scream underwater. Spitting the feathers out, Naruto head-butted the chicken away from him before pulling out a fart bomb and shoved it into the chicken's mouth as it went off while he swam away and climbed to the beach.

"Oh man that was exhausting-." He was cut off by the chicken tackling him. "Ack! Son of a-." The chicken had a freaking sword fish trying to stab him. Barely dodging each swing Naruto grabbed a nearby rock and slammed it into the chickens face causing some teeth to fall out.

But the chicken kicked him back to the wall and was about to stab Naruto when a weird sound cut their fighting off. "Buckock?" The chicken clucked before he saw that they were on a landmine.

Looking at each other, Naruto smirked as he jumped off and ran like hell, leaving the chicken on the landmine.

"Buckock!" The chicken clucked in raged before Naruto threw a rock knocking the chicken's foot off the landmine causing it to blow up as the chicken was set aflame.

"Go to hell you feathered bastard." Naruto walked off, but if he looked back he would've seen the chicken twitch under the flames.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim ran through the door as Senor took a sip of his drink. "Ah, Kim Possible I knew you would come back." He said with an evil snicker. "How do you like the improvements I've done with the island? I bought this book on how to be evil on the internet and you won't believe the many things it could teach you."

"Did you get to the part where you surrender?" Kim asked with a roll of her eyes.

"No, actually I got to the part where I told you that it was too late to stop my plan." Senor Sr. said with a smirk.

He was cut off as the door opened to show Naruto coming in with a lot of cuts on his body and looking extremely tired. "Damn chicken." He got out as he walked over to Kim actually looking like his old self. "Blew the bastard up."

"Ah, so you have survived the chicken?" Senor Sr. said sounding impressed.

"Yes I have-." Naruto stopped as he saw a red dot on his nose. "Aw man, I have a zit."

"Will you be serious?" Kim asked trying not to scream in frustration because she thought the old Naruto was back for a second.

"But you have one too, right there." Naruto pointed to her forehead and Kim went pale.

"Self-activating lasers!" She dove into Naruto knocking the two of them under a table as a laser nearly killed them.

Naruto bonked his head on the table before he saw that Kim was on top of him. "I didn't know you liked to be on top." He joked before he saw Kim's glare but she also looked a little relieved to hear Naruto joke like that again.

"Not now." Kim muttered as more lasers fired near them.

"Kim Possible." Senor Sr. chuckled. "Here's a good target." A map showed on his flat screen. "Middleton, I'm going to attack your home town." Then he looked at Jr. who was nearby. "Jr., go through the tower and launch the missiles."

"Oh, so now I'm your missile launching boy too?" Jr. muttered as he walked off.

"Jr. just split." Naruto observed as the laser died down a bit.

"Go after him, I'll deal with Sr." Kim ordered and as Naruto took off she pulled Rufus out of her pocket. "Keep an eye on him, the old Naruto might be inside there somewhere."

Rufus nodded and took off while Kim moved around with the lasers firing at her and she freaking wall-jumped and did flips causing the turrets to destroy themselves.

Sr. growled in annoyance as he took off with Kim right behind him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Step away from the controls." Naruto ordered Jr. as the buff teen typed.

Jr. looked at Naruto. "Just because you looked nice doesn't mean you can be bossy-." He was interrupted by Naruto kicking the boy back.

"Shut it!" Naruto told him. "I've had a bad day due to that chicken and I just want to go home, clean up and put some Le Goup on before school tomorrow."

"Then why don't you?" Jr. asked.

"**BECAUSE YOU'RE ABOUT TO BLOW MY HOME UP!**" Naruto shouted in anger as he hit Jr., messing his hair up causing the boy to scream in fright before he pulled out a comb to fix it while Naruto was typing into the missile launcher.

Jr. snarled as he put the comb up and tackled Naruto messing the blondes hair a bit before Naruto returned the favor and kicked Jr. off the cliff as the boy fell screaming into the water.

"He'll survive that." Naruto muttered as he took a comb out when Rufus ran up his leg and snatched it. "Hey!"

"No." Rufus squeaked as he ran away with the comb.

"Rufus, give that back." Naruto angrily said to his friend. "I'm not in the mood for your games."

When he caught up to Rufus he took the comb back before he saw the mole rat's sad gaze.

"What?" Naruto asked harshly before he looked up to see his reflection.

Instead of the pretty boy look he got used to seeing the past few days, he saw his old self that didn't care what anyone thought and he thought more about what he has been doing.

"Oh my God." Naruto muttered as he looked at the comb in horror. "I've become a shallow airhead."

Rufus looked up in shock as Naruto spoke before the blonde boy snapped the comb in half and messed his hair to where it looked like it usually did, albeit a bit shorter. "Yay!" Rufus ran up Naruto's leg and hugged his face.

"Sorry Rufus." Naruto apologized as he hugged Rufus back. "I got so into how people looked at me with my new look, that I became the one thing I despised."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim sighed as she saw that Sr. listened to Naruto on getting a Stealth Jet and he stopped in the water to pick Jr. up. "Great." She muttered before hearing a cough behind her and she turned to see Naruto with Rufus on his shoulder. "Let me guess, you want more Le Goup?" She asked bitterly, mentally wishing that she didn't get Naruto that haircut.

"Why would I want more of that gay stuff?" Naruto scoffed making Kim's eyes widened at how he said it. "I like my hair the way it is."

Opening his eyes, Naruto was shocked when Kim hugged him. "It's good to have the old you back."

Naruto chuckled a bit before looking stern. "So have you learned anything?"

"To not give you a haircut?" Kim asked sheepishly.

Naruto shook his head. "No, it's not to change anything." He said with his arms crossed. "I became something I hated because of that and I wasn't me at all." He looked at Kim. "I'm sorry for how I acted while being shallow."

"No, I'm sorry for changing you." Kim apologized before smiling. "So, home?"

"Of course." Naruto laughed before frowning. "But I need to show the world that I'm back and make up for lost time."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kim stared in shock as she saw every locker except for a select few was filled with itching powder, rabbits were running loose inside the school multiplying like crazy, a few football jocks were hanging by their underwear on the school flag pole, with the National Anthem playing in the background, and the school hallways were bright fluorescent pink.

"How did he do this in one night?" Kim asked dumbfounded by how much chaos he created already before she smiled. "At least things are back to normal."

"Damnit." A random kid muttered as he kicked a nearby vending machine. "This stupid thing ate my money."

"**STOPPABLE!**" Mr. Barkin was looking for the blonde while being swarmed by rabbits. "**WHERE ARE YOU?!**"

As the rabbits carried him off and the kid left, the vending machine opened up to show Naruto who was laughing. "I can't believe no one noticed that the vending machine was fake." He chuckled before he counted some money. "I better give these back though before I'm accused of stealing."

**To Be Continued…**

** Tenma Sosei: I would but I want to make it believable, I hope that him telling Sakura off here was enough.**

** Eniox27: Thank you and I figured it would work out, and as for the pills… That's a secret for now. **

**The Wolf God Fenrir: I hope so too.**

** CajunBear73: So true about Sakura, and he will later on but for now the crush is staying.**

** Justus80: If I tell you it wouldn't be a good plot twist now would it? **

**Dusk666: Thanks for the prank ideas but as for the child soldier the answer is no he isn't one. But that would've made it interesting.**

** Exalted Demi-Soul: They are but for what will be explained in time.**

** DVP21: You'll find out after the Mind Games episode.**

** King of Nightmares and Dragons: You're warm.**

** Kingdom Hearts Slayer: Thanks.**

** Guest 1: Thanks.**

** Alright, ULW is signing out so please read and review.**


End file.
